Fifteen Minutes a Day
by Rickashay
Summary: A series of connected one-shots centered on Sesshomaru and Rin that were written in fifteen minutes, not counting editing. Rated K-T Chapter 35 Epilogue - Complete
1. Waiting

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Waiting

Words: 616

Genre: Romance

Warnings: None

Inspired by: Thinking

Character(s): Rin (mentions Sesshomaru), mentions Sango and Miroku's children.

Summary: Another day…

Waiting

The closest thing to excitement on the average day for Rin was the birth of a child, an elder had broken a bone and needed it mended, and also carrying supplies to new wives and mothers.

It was an uneventful life compared to when she would travel with Sesshomaru, and saying that, it had been very exciting at that time. Sighing softly and brushing her bangs from her forehead, damp from the sweltering heat, she hopped on the small wagon filled with goods. The baker nodded towards Rin and began driving, whistling a tune as they drove through the small village. Passing over the bridge, she sighed, noting the green scenery, the busyness of the people, and the young mother's carrying their young in their slings.

She sighed longingly.

Suddenly someone cheered and two identical girls came stumbling forward, waving their arms toward their favorite aunt. The teenage girl smiled, indulging herself in a moment of happiness. The wagon jerked forward as the horses stopped. The owner of the wagon nodded at her. Climbing off, she gingerly said a quick, "Thank you," waved and joined the two four year olds.

"It's good to see you, Aunt Rin," they smiled, pulling on her elegant kimono with their grubby hands.

Aiko turned her head sideways and smiled at her from behind her shoulder, saying, "We were helping Mama with the garden, come see," Aimi smiled, nodding her head while tugging Rin forward.

She sighed wearily and as she saw Sango wave towards her, she felt this burning ache in the pit of her stomach.

_He's supposed to visit me. _She thought with a pout, the back of her eyes stinging with her disappointed. Finally, as Sango talked about the green beans she was planting and the fact that she was pregnant once again, Rin could not help but wish that her dear guardian would swoop in and save her from the boringness, and average life she had.

As she headed back, resentment, anger, and disappointment polluting any thoughts of cheerfulness. She sighed softly and wiped away the tears from her eyes. Straightening her back, she walked forward towards Kaede's hut, knowing that she had duties and responsibilities to tend to.

Later that night, while the hut was filled with Kaede's snoring, soft mumbles from an injured man, she slept fitfully, wishing with all her heart that he had _not _forgotten, but knew which day it was. She sighed and buried her head in her arms, trying to smother her sobs. Suddenly she felt the lightest touch on her head, stroking gently. Looking up, almost afraid of what met her eyes, a white figure smiled gently down at her.

"I'm sorry I am late, Rin," Sesshomaru said, withdrawing a comb from his sleeve. He handed to her, ignoring her fervent thank-you and slightly muffled expression. She took the comb and pressed a small kiss on his hand.

A/N so this is a series of one-shots focused around fifteen minutes for each day. Yeah, I know I shouldn't start another story but this was in my head so I wanted to write it. LOL I hope you liked it and sorry it isn't as good as some of my other stories. ;d


	2. Politics

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Politics

Words: 694

Warnings: None

Genre: Romance

Inspiration: Thinking

Character(s): Rin and Sesshomaru

Summary: Morning…

Politics

It was early morning, and blinking from the early glows of the morning sun, she set her large basket of goods on the floor. She glanced at the contents, a gift from a young couple who she had helped deliver their child late that night, after Sesshomaru unexpectedly arrive.

Sighing softly, she reached inside the covered basket, searching for the peaches they had given her. Shifting against the bark of the tree, rough against her back, she sighed softly as a white figure dropped down from a branch. Patting the spot beside her, she smiled as he gracefully lowered himself next to her, one knee popped up while he leaned his arm against it in a casual manner.

"So, where were you?" Rin said curiously, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, "You're almost never late."

Sesshomaru lifted his head, gazing off to the distance, and after a moment of silence, he spoke, "There is a conflict in the Eastern region, the lord stationed there has died and left no heir capable of filling his position," he paused briefly, tilting his head sideways to glance at her. Juice was dropping off her chin, the half eaten peach in her hand as she gazed at him thoughtfully, clearly interested, "They are considering giving me the land that he owned. The West is known for being prosperous and fair, perhaps from when my father had ruled. But for that reason, they need a responsible leader to carry them through this war. I was there to find out any necessary problems, and I regret I could not send anyone to tell you I would not be able to meet you at our appointed time."

As Sesshomaru finished, Rin smiled sweetly and nodded, "I suppose this is good news," she briefly licked off the juice from her lips, "It means that they not only respect you as a leader from the West, but trust your judgment for a possible future leader."

Sesshomaru smiled, merely quirking his lips upwards and reached inside the basket, pulling out some type of pastry. Frowning at it thoughtfully, he took a small nimble. Deciding that it was safe to eat, he continued eating.

"If they ask you, would you take the position?" Rin asked, throwing the core of her peach in a nearby bush. She turned back to him, noting that the pastry was nowhere to be found.

Sesshomaru shifted, stretching his leg out, "I suppose it is considered an honor to be considered, but I have not had the practice ruling land." He said, "My mother was taking care of the estates, the land, court officials, and making sure that the peasants don't try to overrule the youkai population," his lips tightened into a straight line, "I am unsure whether I can handle such things."

Rin seemed to consider this, and although he did not like physical contact, she laid an arm upon his arm and smiled encouragingly, saying, "Sesshomaru-sama, if there is anyone that could do this, I am sure it is you."

Indulging himself in a small smile, he glanced down at her, "The Eastern region has more responsibilities, more land, more problems, and I do not have the experience able to lead both the West and the East," he sighed softly, "I am unsure…" he frowned.

Rin's eyes narrowed and she leaned towards him, tilting her head to the side, "This does not sound like, Sesshomaru-sama," she smiled, "You should be more confident. I am positive everything will work out," she patted his hand lightly before pulling away.

A/N Okay, so this one was seventeen minutes but…it counts right? ;d Thanks for all the readers out there! ^_^ It means so much to me that you guys enjoy reading this. I hope you liked this chapter as well.


	3. Weeds

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Weeds

Words: 752

Warnings: None

Genre: Romance

Inspiration: Thinking

Character(s): Rin and Sesshomaru

Summary: Three days later…

Weeds

Before Rin even realized it, the anger, the overflowing amount of questions, the loneliness, and the…hurt…of being alone came crawling back into her mind.

It was always like this after Sesshomaru left. She knew that he would return in three weeks time, but it was frustrating not being able to control when he would visit or _if _she wanted him to continue these visits. It was an unspoken agreement between the two; he would return in three weeks, sometimes with a gift and other times with an apology or a silent word. At times he would linger for hours, walking towards their tree deep in the forest of Inuyasha. They would sit and eat whatever she had brought in her basket, never seen without it. Sometimes they sat in silence or sometimes they discussed anything they wished.

It was one of Rin's favorite moments…and yet…and yet she was lonely.

She missed his presence after he left, wondering whether if he would return or whether she would be happy to see him.

Of course, she was very confident in his abilities and the fact that he never missed an appointed time, however, she thought of him, and for days after he would return, she would crave for some resemblance of when they were together.

It was a sad time, perhaps not worth dwelling on, but she was unhappy.

She hid it well, no one really knew except for Sango, who could see through any façade or lie. She was more attentive, more sensitive towards her fragile feelings. Somehow, Rin did not know, Sango understood that feeling.

It had been three days after he visited and she was pulling weeds when she finally showed her deep sorrow.

A tear had slipped from her eye, dropping among the garden, lost in oblivion.

Another fell…

And then…a sob.

Digging her hands in the dirt, she crumbled the weed in her fist, pulled her hand upwards, and dirt flew through the air.

But her sad tears kept falling. No one was with her, Kagome tending to her children and Kaede blessing a newborn child.

She was alone. Each weed was vigorously pulled, snapped in half, wrung, and finally, thrown as far as she could throw them.

Tilting her head up at the sky, breathing labored, she started to weep pitifully.

She missed him…

For a long moment she just stared at the large pile of weeds, broken and torn apart, almost like her.

_But not quite…_She thought to herself.

She suddenly sighed, rising to her feet. Salty sweat was upon her lip. She licked it away. Wincing as she turned her back, it made a deep crackling noise.

_I will not doubt!_ She jutted her chin out determinedly. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, nose running and eyes burning. She picked up her basket and left.

Among the trees, carefully hidden away from any human's suspicion, Sesshomaru dug his claws in the bark, growling quietly. Jumping down, he landed with an inaudible _thud_ before he leapt away.

Before he got far, however, he was encountered by a large red blur.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha demanded. His teeth gnashed together as Sesshomaru blocked the swipe of claws aimed at him. Frowning, the brothers lowered themselves to the ground.

"I have to leave." Sesshomaru growled, and surprisingly, there was a flicker of understanding that lit in the hanyou's eyes. Nodding his head, he turned away.

"You better come back!" Inuyasha lowered his claws, "I have to talk to you." he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He glanced at Sesshomaru, who was already walking away, his hair swishing behind him.

"If you are here to tell me that your miko has conceived again, I am well aware of the fact." The trees rustled, his hand clenched in a fist.

A/N So Rin's emotional reaction could have been better, but I hope that this was fine with you. Fifteen minutes once again. Thanks everyone! Love you lots and lots. Thanks for the support too, ^_^ it means so much to me.


	4. Protection

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Protection

Words: 757

Genre: Romance

Warnings: None

Inspired by: Thinking

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, mentions Rin

Summary: Hours later…

Protection

The sun was setting, bursts of light grays shooting through the sky, a golden yellow circled around the only remaining part of the sun, pink streaks tainted the former white clouds, and the first stars twinkled brightly for the twilight.

A lone figure, white hair pulled into a low-ponytail, with his golden eyes impassively staring down at the nearly asleep village. A red figure appeared beside him, not even caring to hide his presence. The grass rustled quietly as Inuyasha sat upon the damp grass, his now-serious eyes lingering over the quiet village.

"Why do you torture yourself?" he asked quietly, not even having to look to notice the half-hearted attempt at a glare his brother wore. Sesshomaru scoffed lightly, folding his hands inside his sleeves as a light flickered in a hut, dying out.

"It does not concern you," he said, "I am merely here by choice."

Inuyasha chuckled, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "You know you can't protect her forever," he commented, "She's nearly an adult and is capable of protecting herself. She doesn't need you constantly watching out for her."

Sesshomaru tilted his head sideways, staring at the glimmer of wisdom shining in his brother's eyes, young and old at the same time. His lips parted slightly in a small smile, "I am aware she does not need my protection, but," he took a deep breathe, "I will be here should she need it."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched upwards in surprised. Coughing, he mumbled, "Hypocrite."

Sesshomaru frowned and leaned towards his brother, trying to intimidate him by his height, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" he asked darkly, a shadow crossing his face as they sky turned darker, the sun nearly completely faded.

Inuyasha raised his head towards him, eyes stubborn, "You are more afraid of her not needing you than she is afraid losing you," he smirked, "Despite the fact that you have an inflated ego, you sure are an idiot." Normally this statement would have resorted into Inuyasha being implanted with a fist, but instead Sesshomaru leaned back and smiled grimly.

"Perhaps so," he said, "But she will need me at some point."

Inuyasha snorted, "She is strong enough to survive on her own, she doesn't need you, but she may…want you there." He said wisely, eyes softening as he stared towards the small hut he shared with his wife.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, noting that Inuyasha had copied him in hiding his hands in his sleeves.

_He looks too much like our father,_ he thought, still wearing the vague smile.

Below the village, Rin sighed deeply as she left the hut, draining out the voices of the injured man and Kaede.

She was restless. Though it could be partly from her fit earlier that day, she had bathed and rid herself of any sorrow, her façade impeccable as she talked among the villagers throughout the day, ignoring their smiles and laughter.

She sighed deeply, slapping her neck as a bug landed there. She looked up towards the moon, which was shining proudly down at her. As a child she always drew comfort from the moon, it was the only constant thing in her life.

Humming quietly, she skipped towards her favorite spot, in the middle of the bridge. She loved watching the water flow in a current, moving so swiftly and yet quietly; listening to the crickets chirp and the pleasant noise of trickling water. The river was low for the season, not having rained for weeks so it was a pleasant thing to watch and not fear falling off.

_I will not fall._ She smiled slightly, blinking as she noticed two figures sitting on the hill, one completely white and the other with a spot of red.

She frowned.

A/N Okay, sixteen minutes but I hope you enjoyed it. I am so proud of myself for writing it everyday and even though these aren't my best work, it's so fun to write this. Proof read by my brother, so if there are any mistakes, blame him.


	5. The Spoiled Son

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: The Spoiled Son

Words: 728

Genre: Family/Romance

Warnings: Sesshmom's humor

Inspired by: Thinking

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Sesshmom, mentions Rin.

Summary: Two days later…

The Spoiled Son

Though visits were rare and few between, Sesshmom greeted her son with a raised eyebrow and a tiny smirk. They stared at each other for sometime, servants scurrying to retrieve their tea. Simmering gold against hidden gold, his face devoid of any emotion and hers were sparkling with sarcastic humor.

"So my son has finally decided to visit his poor mama," she said woefully, batting her eyes as a servant placed a steaming teapot before her. She smiled at the young woman, who tittered nervously before quickly walking away, fear rolling off her as she returned to her place in a corner, awaiting orders.

"Mother," Sesshomaru paused, watching as she gracefully filled two cups with tea. She handed him one. Taking a delicate sniff of the aroma, she sipped quietly. Her eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. Opening one eye, she stared at him as he continued "I need your…advice," he gritted his teeth, "Over the concern of the Eastern Region."

Sesshmom waved her hands nonchalantly, "Ah yes, I've heard of that little rumor flying about. You would think that they would have considered someone more…experienced." She said, glancing at his cup of tea, "Drink your tea, Child, I am a patient person."

Sesshomaru frowned but nevertheless, sniffed the tea, making sure this was not some plot to kill him. Deeming it safe, he took a delicate taste, wincing as the burning liquid scorched his poor tongue, "Mother, did you realize this was hot?" he asked.

She blinked innocently, "We should move on to business."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, deciding to ignore that little incident, "The Eastern Region comes with certain…obligations." She raised an eyebrow curiously but he pressed on in the same determined voice. "I have to pledge myself for only good intentions towards the land, that I would judge fairly, that I…" he trailed off, noticing the roll of her eyes.

Sesshmom waved her hand, "Yes, yes I am aware of that. You have to rule with compassion and that is precisely why your father entrusted the sword from heaven, is it not?" she smirked, "Besides, I am well aware of such things. But what is it that makes you so…" she paused, "Nervous?"

He frowned slightly, "I am not nervous." His mouth turned downward, "They wish me to have a lady…as I rule." As soon as he said this, Sesshmom gave him a wide-eyed stare.

Smiling gently, she murmured, "I am afraid we have spoiled you too much." She said, "If this is a problem, I would happily arrange a marriage between you and a youkai, however," she frowned, "I had thought this would not become a problem since you have that little human."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched, peeved that she had guessed the possibility of his relationship, "I will not cause her to feel compelled to take such a position in court. It would limit her freedom."

Sesshmom laughed quietly, "Honestly, I had thought that she was _yours. _She can do you a favor and rule beside you for a few years until you have found someone more suitable," she dabbed her lips lightly with a cloth, "But I am afraid that if you will not marry that human, I will look for someone suitable. But she could do you a _favor_." Sesshmom smiled, eyes gleaming.

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back, "Do not make such sexual suggestions, Mother. It is not meant to be so." He said. Sesshmom laughed quietly, eyes twinkling knowingly.

"You are such a spoiled child." She repeated.

* * *

_I should not doubt, _She thought.

Rin growled quietly as she plopped down beneath their tree. She popped a dumpling into her mouth.

_Sesshomaru-sama does not realize I saw him. Perhaps he is hiding something from me that is more than just about the Eastern Region? _She frowned thoughtfully, looking down at her dirty nails, she sighed.

A/N once again, fifteen minutes! Gosh, not my best but I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm tired…and I need to do homework. (Sighs) Oh but I don't need to babysit tomorrow! Yay! ^_^


	6. The Plot

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: The Plot

Words: 652

Warnings: Sesshmom humor

Genre: Romance

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sesshmom

Inspiration: Thinking

Summary: A few hours later…

The Plot

It took her only a few minutes to come up with a plan to fit her situation, and although one would consider it beneath her, she wasn't particularly concerned with what other people thought. Sesshmom hummed quietly as she held her teacup in her hand, her third that day, listening as footsteps echoed here and there, sensing the disturbed aura of her son and the faint nervousness surrounding the servants nearby.

Setting the cup aside, she gracefully wiped her mouth before standing, listening as heavy footfalls made their way towards her. Tilting her head to the side, she was not in the least surprised when a tall, green youkai stood before her. He gave her a flourish of a bow, grinning at her while taking in her appearance.

"My, you haven't changed since that greedy Inu no Taisho laid hands on you," he chuckled, "You would have thought some type of stress would have gone to that pretty face, however, it is as beautiful as the first time my eyes first saw you." He murmured quietly, his twinkling eyes staring into hers.

Smirking and waving her fan in front of her nose, she raised a skeptical eyebrow, "For someone who is as delirious as you, I would have thought that you would say something about the fineness of my palace." She rolled her eyes. "Since you've taken to talking about my husband, I suppose you are aware of what I have planned?" Sesshmom's eyebrow twitched, her small smile quirking upwards.

The older youkai grinned at her. "Ah the spoils of the failed Inu females." He shook his head mournfully. "'Tis sad that the Inu no Taisho could not see how beautiful his wife has grown, for I swear it upon his grave, you've become lovelier and lovelier as the years pass." Once again he made a flourishing bow.

She shook her head, "I have no use of your flattery. Now tell me truthfully, are you aware of why you were called here?" she asked, waving her fan.

The Ryuuyoukai smiled sweetly and said, "You wish me to fetch the human, correct?"

Sesshmom smiled, "Indeed."

Rin knew immediately that something was wrong when Ah Un's roars filled the air. Running towards the forest where he was kept, she arrived in shock to see a Ryuuyoukai smiling sweetly at her.

"My, my, 'tis no wonder why the young daiyoukai has fallen for such a beauty." He licked his lips, his green eyes sparkling giddily. "On behalf of the Court in the West, we welcome you as our new lady to rule beside Sesshomaru-dono." He bowed lowly, ignoring the great growl coming from the distressed animal. Rin snorted disbelievingly, walking passed him to stroke one head of her steed. It purred quietly, all the while staring distrustfully at the back of the Ryuuyoukai.

Rin turned her head sideways, noting the faint twitch in his mouth, showing his displeasure at her behavior. She said, "If you expect me to believe such a ridiculous notion, trust me, I am well aware of the more youkai traditions. I would have had to be specifically requested by the Honored Mother or Sesshomaru-sama, and you are obviously not their messenger." She finished, her eyes darkening with anger.

The Ryuuyoukai turned to her and smiled beautifully, "If you wish not to believe me, I am willing to carry you to the Lady myself." He grinned.

A/N okay, I'm using a different laptop, a little awkward for me, so I hope this chapter is satisfying.


	7. Surprised

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Surprised

Words: 682

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Sesshmom's humor

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, and OC

Inspiration: Thinking

Summary: Takes place directly after the last chapter…

Surprised

Though the forest swayed as the silence descended between the two, she couldn't help but notice the low growl near her ear or how Ah Un's tail flickered at the threatening words. Frowning thoughtfully, and perhaps against all common sense that she possessed, she nodded her head.

"I will follow you." She said quietly, merely a whisper. "But I will not travel unless Ah Un will come with me."

Turning his head sideways, he smiled disappointedly and said "Too bad, I was hoping for a little fun." His smile widened. Walking forward, he put his hands on her hips to lift her onto the saddle. She growled quietly, trying hard to ignore the prickling claws at her sides. He continued smiling.

Ah Un let out a roar as energy whirled around the Ryuuyoukai, his body floating into the air. His green eyes turned pale white, his body expanding, and in that form started towards the sky. Reluctantly, Ah Un followed, the wind playing with their black hair. Despite herself, Rin lifted her arms into the air, feeling the sleeves of her kimono quiver from the wind. Smiling, she closed her eyes, the harsh wind causing tears to gather in the corner of her eyes.

Surprisingly it only took them a few hours to near the border of the West. Although as a child, Rin had been all over the West, border and all. She had never seen a part where the land looked so flat, almost completely unoccupied. She briefly wondered whether she had seen that place before. Suddenly Ah Un was flying even higher. Soaring through clouds with the sun kissing the human's skin, the scales from both youkai seemed even more visible as the light hit them. Rin's face paled, her eyes widening in fear.

Clouds disappeared and finally a staircase leading towards the Castle in the Sky appeared before them. Her eyes widened in surprise, still wondering whether the truthfulness of the Ryuuyoukai was considered reliable or if this was some type of a plot to rid Sesshomaru of her.

She frowned at this thought.

Ah Un landed on the marble flooring while the Ryuuyoukai returned to his more human form. She was surprised when two glowing golden eyes stared at her curiously. Sesshmom smirked, folding her hands into her sleeves before raising an eyebrow at her appearance.

The run through the forest previously had mussed her hair, rips and tares, marring her beautiful kimono. Having been a gift nearly a month ago from Sesshomaru, Rin was sorely disappointed in its tattered state. Rin pursed her lips before bowing. The Inuyoukai's smile twitched.

"My, my, you have grown and hardly in any amount of time, too! I would have thought that you were still the little girl my son had gone to hell for." She said, still smiling eerily. Oddly enough, Rin felt ashamed for what had taken place, though still a bit naïve of the details considering no one was willing to tell her what exactly happened.

Rin bowed once again, "It is a honor to be called to the West," she paused, "But please enlighten me on why you've requested my presence."

Sesshmom pouted, "The Inu no Taisho had said something of that sort before." She waved her hand, "Never mind. The reason why I have asked you to come here is simple. I am in need of someone to rule beside my son." Sesshmom looked down at her with something akin to displeasure. "Though I would hate to just find a whore to bear him an heir and be done with it, I thought it would be easier to give you the position until I complete my search." She frowned, "I see you've brought nothing, so I suppose you will need to be fitted for a new kimono."

Rin's mouth turned downward.

A/N ehh…not my favorite but I am not feeling inspired right now. Sorry…:(


	8. Meddling

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Meddling

Words: 739

Genre: Romance

Warnings: None and one bad word.

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom

Inspiration: You guys!

Summary: A few seconds before…

Meddling

Despite himself Sesshomaru found himself wandering through the halls, familiar and unknown at the same time. His mother was known for her fetish for redecorating, though it was hardly surprising considering the fact that she lived for centuries, the styles having changed over the years. She, however, kept many of the items the Inu no Taisho had given her throughout their marriage, some ancient and old, others bought just for her.

Sesshomaru sighed, opening a screen door leading towards his father's study. Dust covered scrolls, a quill still rested in a pot of ink. Sesshomaru felt the eeriness creep down his back. It was a wonder that none of the servants decided to actually clean this particular room, although, it was probably his mother's doing. She was the type to cling to someone even if it meant to preserve a room where they spent almost their entire time.

_Father's study…_Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru's gaze drifted towards the door, an inaudible sigh escaping his lips. Leaving the room, the door shuddering with the amount of strength he used to close it, he spun on his heel and headed towards the entrance.

His nose twitched.

"How odd." he said aloud, ignoring the curious eyes of a servant before she scurried away. His mouth twitched, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Spotting a dark head, Sesshomaru cursed himself for being not realizing it sooner.

"Meddlesome bitch." He stopped mid-way of the string of colorful words he could use to describe his mother. Instead he took note of the faint raised eyebrows as she glanced at the doorway, smiling and gesturing him inside.

"I suppose you will need to bath as well considering the amount of dirt you carry on your face." Sesshmom pointed to the smudge of dirt adorning the human's face. Frowning, Sesshomaru stepped forward.

Rin's eyes widened upon seeing him, backing up as he walked closer. Clenching his teeth, his jaw aching from the effort, he stopped between the two, his mother smiling at him and Rin's brown eyes, wide and full.

"Sesshomaru-sama please forgive Rin, she did not think that it was possible…" her hands played with her sleeves for a moment, looking away with an ashamed blush. "Rin is sorry." She whispered softly, nervously glancing at him.

Clearing his voice, he turned to his mother. "Why have you brought Rin here?" he asked, his frown deepening thoughtfully.

Laughing softly, Sesshmom patted his arm softly, ignoring how he shifted on his feet to try and avoid contact. "Silly, Child, I have brought her here so that she could rule beside you." She rolled her eyes, "I already told you."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched upwards. His teeth extended, anger stirring in the pit of his stomach at the interfering of his mother. "I had thought I told you…that…" once again he glanced at Rin, who was still looking downward.

Sesshmom smirked triumphantly. "I retrieved your pet and I expect you would not send her away just for a misunderstanding?" she blinked innocently, still smiling.

He gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the sweet smile the Ryuuyoukai shot Rin. Growling quietly, he nodded towards Rin.

"May I speak to her alone?" he asked. Sesshmom raised a skeptical eyebrow, casting Rin a small nod before sashaying out of the room. The Ryuuyoukai bowed, energy swirling around him as he left the castle. Casting a glance at his so-called-"pet", he watched as she titled her head upwards, staring at him demurely and almost, innocently.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry I disturbed you here." She whispered.

Sighing, Sesshomaru resisted rubbing his forehead. Instead he said, "We will discuss what we are to do."

A/N I'm actually…satisfied with it…hmmm…how odd. I hope you enjoyed it and I thank you guys so much for reading! It means so much to me and if it weren't for you, this story wouldn't be here! Can you believe it's been eight days! Seriously, I never thought that this would be written so often. LOL After I'm done with this story, I'll need to do this again. It's been a blast. It could be better, the editing. If you see any mistakes, please point them out! Grammar, spelling, or anything.


	9. The Decision

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: The Decision

Words: 691

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: None

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, mentions Sesshmom, oh and Jaken

Inspiration: Thinking

The Decision

Rin was not prone to feeling nervous, especially in the presence of Sesshomaru, but she could not help notice the small frown lines between his brow, the down turned lips, and slightly irritated expression. His eyes were brighter than usual, something she had noticed when he was relieved or thoughtful.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she said softly, watching as his eyes briefly flickered towards her. They were strolling in his mother's garden, which was more scrub than actually flowers. Rin did remember that Sesshomaru refused to wear any flower chain she had woven when she was younger, claiming it, "Made his senses dull," so to her it made sense. For her it was a bit of a disappointment not to see lovely flowers in the gardens, but she wondered whether it would be something she could change should she stay.

She glanced up at Sesshomaru, watching as a faint smile glinted in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked, his golden eyes lighter than before. She looked down.

"Am I staying here?" she played with her sleeve, avoiding his gaze.

Sighing softly, Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. "I suppose it is not something I can change and I am sure if I did take you back to the village, Mother would just send someone else to retrieve you." He frowned. "I suppose though that you were unable to say goodbye to anyone or even bring anything with you?"

Rin shook her head, trying hard not to show how truly thankful she was to leave the ordinary, and almost boring life the village offered. It was quite dreary there without any excitement. Even when someone wished her to help with childbirth it was just considered an average part of her life, and that was starting to dim in excitement-wise.

"I had to leave before telling anyone." She said. "Kaede-ba-ba must be so worried though." Rin frowned, chewing on her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "I am sure she will be fine. But it could not hurt to send servants to retrieve your things." Over the years her "things", such as gifts, kimonos, combs, or anything else Sesshomaru had decided to give her had ended up piling up as the years went on. It almost filled the hut and though Kaede did not mind, she still thought such fancy things were frivolous and a waste of perfectly good money. Though Rin did enjoy the find kimonos he would bring.

"I suppose so." She blushed. "T-that means I can stay, right?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think that I would send servants to retrieve your things if you weren't going to stay." He gave a small, fleeting smile. "I am sure Mother will be thankful to have someone else here to help with the household tasks."

Rin smiled cheerfully. "You aren't mad at me for being here then?"

Sesshomaru gave a soft, deep chuckle. "I should have expected something of that sort to happen in the first place. But do not worry." he smiled slightly.

Rin sighed softly. "I suppose this means I will need to learn many things as well too?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Though I know Mother will want you to be fitted first, but she will hire instructors and handle such things for you to become Lady." He frowned.

She hesitated. "Why exactly am I here?" she looked up into his face.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose in surprise. "The Eastern Region is known for being stern when it comes to rulers, and one of the requirements is having a lady to rule beside them. If I am chosen for the position, it will help to have someone that could handle the more household responsibilities." He frowned once again. "Though usually it is a youkai female, other youkai have been known for choosing a human to rule so that should not be a problem."

Still, Rin looked doubtful.

A/N Okay, sixteen minutes but I don't really like this chapter. I was sort of hoping it would be a little different but this is how it ended up. O_o sometimes it just happens that way for me and though it's frustrating, I can't really help it. Winces, proof read by me so if you see any mistakes, tell me right away! I won't get offended and even if you say this chapter wasn't very good, that's fine too.


	10. Changes

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Changes

Words: 890

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: Sesshmom

Inspiration: Allergies

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, and some Jaken

Summary: Two weeks later…

Changes

Despite herself she could not believe the situation she was dragged into. The kimono was itchier than most she had worn, though sixteen layers didn't really help much. As the brightly colored kimono trailed behind her, she couldn't help but allow a small sigh to escape her carefully painted red lips. Sesshmom or "Honored Mother" as she was called, was immensely self-satisfied with herself for actually having a kimono commissioned in two weeks to fit Rin's new "status". Sesshomaru looked bewildered staring at her, not completely sure it was innocent Rin or a remake of Izayoi. But Rin, who was much prettier and less of a whore, seemed to flicker inside her brown eyes. Relief tugged at his heart.

Her lips had been painted, nearly a first for her, and her face was white, a soft eye shadow to match her "mate's" as the Honored Mother dubbed him, completely ignoring the heated glance her son had shot her. Rin was not naïve or stupid, she knew if she stayed in the position of a lady there would be certain consequences that would need to be met. The fact that Sesshomaru was heirless meant something of that sort, and though she was human, no one had challenged the Inu no Taisho except for one incredibly dumb Ryyu.

It seemed not to be that unordinary.

Perhaps against her better judgment she allowed herself to be pampered, pressed, primed, and finally, the outcome was a smothered Rin but a graceful and elegant one. Sesshomaru-sama didn't seem as pleased as she had hoped, but she was thankful for the fact he had finally said no when his mother suggested adding length to the kimono. Later that day, she could not help but profusely thank him for saving her of a life filled with sweaty days, tripping kimonos, and probably many bruises from her various stumbles and tumbles.

However, Sesshomaru was going through changes as well. He wore his armor less, he wore his hair pulled back into a low-ponytail, he frowned more and didn't seem to notice when she would creep into his new study to simply sit upon the cushions and rest from the attentions of Sesshmom, who was still scanning potentially tutors and instructors.

Sesshomaru seemed not to mind, in fact, he seemed at ease with her near and Jaken didn't suffer as much blows to the head or orders to leave immediately. For that small moment, they were content in their days.

Sighing softly, she turned to show off the back of the kimono Sesshmom had given. Sesshomaru's eyes shot up to his hairline, unable to conceal his surprise.

"Mother?" he said softly. Brown eyes flickered towards his for a moment, his eyes frowning thoughtfully. "Is she wearing our crests?" he asked.

Sesshmom gave a small laugh, "Of course, I would not except anything less for the new Lady of the West." She straightened in her seat, flicking off a piece of imaginary dust on her own kimono. "Beside, she does look quite lovely in the cream colored. Thank goodness too. I have no idea where I found that fabric. It would look terrible on me." she wrinkled her nose.

Sighing softly, Sesshomaru rose from where he sat on the door. He scanned her apparel, tugging on the sleeves, making sure that the obi was not made of flimsy material, and noting the small crescent moons woven in the fabric. But really, he wanted to make sure Rin was fine. Her eyes didn't show anything but slight relief at having him near, probably the unfamiliar surroundings causing some stress to her life.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, watching as strands of dark hair drifted away from his breath.

"I feel better than before." She whispered back, her eyes smiling as he nodded. He stepped away, ignoring the questioning eyebrows of his mother who huffed at the inspection of her seamstress' works. She did not except anything else but a flawless kimono and was slightly insulted her son would dare scrutinize the kimono.

Sesshomaru gave a nod. "Leave her hair down and I will be satisfied." He said, watching as a smirk curled on his mother's lips. She titled her head.

"She looks like she is a fancy version of the whores your father cared for so much." She sighed. "Such a silly male he was." She grumbled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, watching as Rin swept out of the room with a soft, amused giggle. Briefly, a smile flickered on his mouth.

"She does make you happier though, which I am glad. I had thought you would never take the responsibilities your father left you." Sesshmom commented. She tapped her chin thoughtfully while her eyes swirled with plots and mischievousness.

A/N Boy, this just…came…to me… Such a strange feeling it is, to feel inspired. I actually imagined this whole scene in my head when I laid outside while listening to music. I almost fell asleep though. (Laughs) Oh I feel happy now. Writing is such a blessing sometimes. Anyway, hate it? Love it? Right now no one can kill my mood. Love you guys and tell me if you see any mistakes or not. LOL my fingers are sore from typing it out. Edited by me, so if you see mistakes, tell me right away! I am not easily offended.


	11. Dazed

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Dazed

Words: 945

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: None

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sesshmom

Inspiration: Thinking

Summary: Two days later…

Dazed

The Honored Mother was quick to find proper instructors and tutors. At first Rin was suspicious of many of them, some which simply sneered at her, sighed, shook their heads, or something of that sort. She soon became used to the routine of learning the proper ways to behave as the new Lady. Perhaps for the first time she was nearly driven mad with the attention of people, the reprimanded, the scolding, the eye-rolls, and the biting comments, there was something that made up for the early hours of the day.

The afternoon tea...

Sesshomaru's mother seemed to want her company more often than not as the days went on, and although two days had passed since the kimono had been fitted for perfection, the Honored Mother expecting nothing less,she was now being formally, though she did not know it, taught by the Honored Mother herself. Unconsciously, she mimicked the mannerisms, learning to pour tea without spilling, or sweating, burning herself, dropping the heavy teapot, and now that she had perfected that art, she was allowed to pour tea for Sesshomaru herself.

The first day that she arrived in the study with a teapot in hand, a teacup, and slightly moist palms, soon, there was a shimmer of sweat upon her brow. Despite her nerves she was determined to see it through the end. After it juggled uneasily on the tray, she slid open the door, bowed, much to the amusement of Sesshomaru, and proceeded to pour him a cup of tea while balancing the tray on her hands. She was quite proud of herself for accomplishing such a task and even Sesshomaru gave a small, satisfied nod, and with a barely concealed smile, dismissed her.

In return, she beamed at him. However, she made a mistake. She stayed. Although she did not know it was terribly impolite to go against her Lord's orders, he only raised his eyebrows in surprise before placing his quill inside the ink. She observed him as he took a delicate sniff of the tea, before hesitantly sipping it with a breathy sigh. Briefly there was a flicker of almost appreciation glittering in his oddly expressive eyes. She saw it, however, no matter how hard he tried to conceal how content he was, she could easily spot it. She started to glow once again.

Remembering her manners she had bowed out of the room, smiling and extremely proud of herself.

"Well done, Child. But remember, should your Lord dismiss you, that means you leave without questioning or waiting." Sesshomaru's mother chided, sipping her own cup of tea. Her eyes briefly closed in rapture before one golden eye peeked open and stared at the glowing girl.

"I think Sesshomaru was proud of me! He even smiled." Rin said, clutching her hands together as she grinned.

There was a flicker of amusement, or perhaps embarrassment that flitted across the Honored Mother's face. She said, "It is a wise thing to wish to please your Lord, Rin. Our sole duty is towards the West and towards your Lord. Remember that, Dear One." She patted the young teenager's hand lightly before pulling away.

Frowning, Rin tried to mull over her words, confused at the underlying meaning she knew was hidden.

It was later that day when she was presented with the new set of chambers adjoining Sesshomaru's. Although it was not odd for a Lady and Lord to have joined chambers, it would be odd not to in fact. Rin had nearly stared at the screen door for a full second before remembering what Sesshomaru's mother meant.

If her duty was towards Sesshomaru solely, and she was nearby, should he wish it, he could consummate their relationship…permanently.

Immediately, Rin's eyes widened in understanding.

The tutors said nothing of this new arrangement, assuming that Rin knew now that she was, in fact, the new Lady of the West and Sesshomaru, their new Lord.

The rooms had been untouched since the death of the old Inu no Taisho, and though it took them more than two weeks to finally air out the rooms, clean them, replace furniture, move furniture, and make sure that it was to their Master's and Mistress's liking, the new chambers were finally prepared.

But the first night was awkward.

Rin had self consciously stayed up listening for footsteps, and though she trusted Sesshomaru inexplicably, she had nearly imagined the door opening at times. It never did. Instead nearly in the early morning hours, she heard footsteps creep inside his chambers, a soft sigh, more footsteps and the rustling of the futon. Then, Rin had finally gone into oblivion of sleep. Content with the fact she was protected, cared for, and that Sesshomaru was nearby and guarding her, she slept.

A/N Less conversation, but I think I needed to clarify somewhat the arrangements. A little bit harder to write than some, but I'm satisfied enough with it. May go over it again and see whether or not I can make it a tad bit better, I actually like this chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading! It means so much to me to know that there are people that enjoy these little moments. Please tell me if you see any mistakes! Thank you. ^_^


	12. The Matchmaker

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: The Matchmaker

Words: 999

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: Sesshmom's humor

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, and OC

Inspiration: Dating LOL

Summary: The next day…

The Matchmaker

A great advantage of being the Lady of the West, or former, she was quite politically powerful. Not only in the West but other regions too. Although it was quite a responsibility, it was one that she was born for, literally. The Eastern Region, one of her husband's former allies, was actually more forest, wood, and smiths than the farmers that dwelled in the West, it was a pleasant vacation of sorts from her usual tasks. Her body stilled tingled at the fact she left her home, however, it was quickly replaced with an almost nervous excitement.

When she finally arrived at a clear area, a small castle looming above her, she couldn't help but smile very softly. It had been years since she had visited her friend. In fact, it was before the Inu no Taisho had died. Despite the bitterness that crept into her heart at having to do such a…demeaning task, it could not be helped. Especially since it was painfully obvious to her that Sesshomaru was much happier with the human. It didn't really matter to her if not for the fact that his feelings were more fondness than platonic. The fact that Sesshomaru was being so silly about his affections toward the human did not help the reason for her visit at all. It was nerve-wracking and a little humorous considering he was mirroring his own father's behavior toward her years ago. It wasn't that odd, his manners, and she recognized the care and protection he was giving Rin as some type of affection.

She was proud of him for choosing a mate worthy of the title Lady of the West. If only he would act on it. Since he would not, it was time to play…a game of sorts.

Briefly a smile flickered on her face as a white haired youkai neared her. He was between the height of her husband and Sesshomaru, the same facial markings as his brother, though he was a bit thinner and he did not smile nearly as often, or make the crude humorous remarks, it did bring a small amount of happiness to her to see him.

He bowed lowly to his sister-in-law, who though nearly half as young as he, had more political power than either of the brothers combined. Odd? Yes. Pleasing? Definitely.

"Good evening," he murmured in his soft voice, still sounding as childish as he did when she had married his brother. It still brought a faint smile to her lips.

"Taichi-kun," she returned the bow with a slight dip of the head, her hands folding inside her kimono's sleeves as he straightened up. His violet eyes momentarily searched behind her as if expecting someone else to appear.

"Where is the runt?" he asked, referring to Sesshomaru. "I had almost thought he would thank me for recommending him to the elders." His lips curled into a slight sneer. "Such disrespect he shows his own uncle."

She hummed quietly, rolling her eyes as Taichi turned. He motioned her forward into the gardens. Taichi's mate was known for her elaborate decorations for her gardens, flowers being her specialty. It _was_ a beautiful place, just not as grand as the West.

"Have you've thought of what I said?" he asked quietly, his violet eyes serious as he stared ahead, avoiding her golden ones. "I know it was not my place to speak so, however, I _am_ interested in the welfare of Touga's son." His voice held resentment.

"I have in fact, which is why I am here." The Honored Mother smiled slightly, "It isn't a wonder why you've become known for settling your affairs through acquaintances. You are not that tactful and I would appreciate it if you leave the past behind you for the sake of my son. I was quite shocked when I received your letter a few weeks ago." She cleared her voice. "I have found someone suitable for him, and if he chooses to see it," she frowned, "The match will be made."

Taichi gave a disdainful grunt, "I have heard it's a young human." He said quietly, his eyes briefly flickering towards her. "It is a wonder how his views have changed in the last years. I suppose you would not have anything to do with it?"

She raised an eyebrow at his silent question, a hint of a smile curving on her lips. "I have had nothing to deal with his change of views, and besides," her eyebrow rose, "It is not I that had caused him to dislike their kind." Her eyes darkened, turning sharply into a corner.

His eyes narrowed, "I suppose you have plans?" he said, ignoring the insult directed at him.

Her eyes batted demurely, "Of course, everyone has their plots and schemes. I am just one of the nicer ones." She laughed softly, "They are suitable for each other in my eyes, and they are suitable to each other." She raised an eyebrow, "A match worth taking no?"

He scoffed, "I suggest you find something more preoccupying than matchmaking." His lips smirked, "You are well aware that there could be consequences as to who he chooses as a mate." His lips smiled. "I am the one that recommended him to the elders. It would be quite easy to take it back."

She raised a challenging eyebrow, hiding her emotions carefully behind a lip-curling smile.

A/N I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner and I spent a little longer on this one. I want to update twice on Wednesday or Thursday, so I may end up doing that. I also need to study for a quiz tomorrow. :( Wish me luck. I didn't really work on the editing much, because, well…I need to sleep. So goodnight and I'll do more editing in the morning. :)


	13. Concerned

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Concerned

Words: 983

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: None

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, mentions Sesshmom, Ah Un

Inspiration: Y'all

Summary: That same day…

Concerned

It was perhaps the first time that she was not called by Sesshomaru's mother to join her for tea, and for the first time, when Rin finally decided to look for her, she was nowhere to be found. Despite the fact that she was very aware of when someone gave their constant attention towards her, especially the Honored Mother, Rin couldn't help but feel some worry for the youkai even if she sometimes made her a little nervous by questions or asking about her lessons.

It was nearly an hour after their regular teatime when she finally decided to approach Sesshomaru as to where his mother was. Having asked the servants, they said that she "Disappeared," and that Sesshomaru was "In the study." The teapot and teacup jiggled on the tray as she knocked on the rice screen door, listening for Sesshomaru's small hum to enter.

Sliding open the door, Rin was surprised when she was met with two very solemn eyes. Frowning silently she sat beside him on the cushions, skillfully pouring the cup of tea before handing it to him. He gave a curt nod and a smile before taking a quick sip of the tea. His eyes glimmered appreciatively.

Her eyebrows rose as she stared at her lord, surprise overcoming her features. Worry drifted into her eyes as lines formed near his mouth. "Is something troubling you?" Rin asked quietly, watching as his golden eyes narrowed at the opened scroll in front of him. He shook his head no, still sipping the tea while glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do not let it concern you." His voice was soft, almost whispery. His eyes suddenly were filled with irritation. "Are you here for a specific reason?" many would have found his words a bit rude, however, knowing him well enough, she could detect the small amount of unease that seeped into his voice. It was quite endearing for him to be anxious about _her_ when obviously he had more pressing matters to attend.

Sighing softly she looked at the empty second cup she brought for herself. Gracefully she poured herself some tea before turning back to her lord. She smiled. "Do you know where the Honored Mother is?" she asked, watching as his thumbs played with the cup almost as if he were a thoughtful child. The image of Sesshomaru as a child caused her to grin.

"I do not know," he frowned, "Are you sure she isn't here?" he asked, his eyes brightening as he peered at her, still not completely facing her.

Rin shook her head and sighed, "She didn't ask me to drink tea with her and I've been looking everywhere for her." Her eyes blinked, concern darkening her eyes. "Do you think she's fine?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip.

Despite himself, and his usual serious exterior, he snorted. "Mother can take care of herself." He seemed to hesitate, "While she's gone, we could visit the village? I am sure she is fine and will show up later." He said, frown lines appearing between his brows.

Rin frowned thoughtfully. "Are you sure? I thought you didn't like visiting the village." She said, pouring him another cup of tea.

"I have business to attend to." He said, turning back to his scroll before dismissing her.

Bowing lowly, she smiled before slightly swaying out, extremely pleased that she would be able to visit the village.

"Ready Ah Un for me." she told a servant, watching as he scurried to do her bidding. Walking away she entered her chambers, waiting for the maid to appear and dress her in her traveling attire. She smiled.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he rose from the cushions, listening as footsteps scampered down the halls and towards Rin's chambers. _Probably the maid,_ He thought with a frown.

Sighing softly he slid open the door leading to the hallway, closing it with such strength that it rattled quietly before he walked away. He needed to prepare to visit Inuyasha. After all, Sesshomaru was sure that he would not be pleased to see him. Sesshomaru would need some type of battle armor, and he would be vulnerable away from any guards and such, it would be sensible to be prepared for the worst. When he entered his own chambers, he easily picked upon the conversation a few rooms away from him, his ears tingling as he listened to Rin and her maid.

"I am sure Sesshomaru-dono will think you are quite lovely in this!" the servant said cheerfully, tying the obi in the back of her kimono.

"I hope so, but honestly, he probably wouldn't care much." Rin replied back, smiling despite herself.

Sesshomaru frowned, wondering why she would think he would not care about her.

A/N Yeah…I know, sorry for not updating sooner. My hands are killing me. If you see any mistakes please point them out! Even if it were about historical accuracy, spelling, grammar, or anything else, I would love to be corrected! Thank you! Shorter chapter, I know. Couldn't find the rhythm for this chapter but I actually am satisfied enough with it. Thank you guys so much for reading and I did a little editing on the last chapter. Not too big, just fixing some grammar mistakes. :) I'm sorry it isn't that great.


	14. Arriving

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Arriving

Words: 940

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: Nothing

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, kids, Kaede

Inspiration: Family

Summary: Later that day

Arriving

The village was almost eerily quiet as the day neared to an end. The sun was nearly completely disappearing, casting shadows and colors throughout the land. Despite that, two figures approached the small hut. Soon another joined them, his red jacket matching the colors of the sky. He stepped forward with a smile upon his face, staring with surprise into his friend's weary expression. She smiled, glancing at Sesshomaru to see whether he was frowning or not. He, in fact, was.

"It's good to see you." Inuyasha said. He quickly looked over his shoulder to briefly stare at the hut before turning back to them. "I suppose you're tired. Kagome should have something for you, probably tea." Inuyasha motioned them forward, ears perking up as he listened for his wife. He smiled as they entered. Rin's eyes widened as Sesshomaru following closely behind her.

Whenever Sesshomaru would visit her in the village there were only a few special occasions when he would actually enter the hut, two of them being when she was ill and too weak to come out in the daylight to see him. It seemed though, with his large stature, that he nearly filled the room.

Kagome was resting in a corner, hand rubbing a spot on her pregnant belly while sewing a piece of clothing. Two ears twitched, head resting against her legs as a pair of innocent golden eyes stared at his uncle with bewilderment and admiration. The young boy grinned, small fangs peeking out from his gums.

"Uncle Sesshomaru." The toddler said, turning to his mother who nodded permission to greet them. He shyly looked at Rin, the aunt who had disappeared nearly three weeks ago. Rolling off his mom, he stood up and practically ran to his aunt. She smiled sweetly, grabbing him by the arms and lifting him up before she placed him upon her hip. Sesshomaru, despite himself, his lips twitched at the sight. Inuharu began excitingly telling the young girl about his adventures, the fact he had caught a rabbit without any help from his father, and anything else he could think of that would be interesting to her. Rin nodded and smiled, listening with an almost avid attention to the enthusiastic boy.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to his brother's wife, surprised when she offered him a weak smile and nodded towards the pot of tea over the fireplace. Giving a slight dip of his head, he sat down, opposite of her as Inuyasha hurried toward her side, worry lines creasing between his eyebrows.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked softly, concern making his eyes appear wider than normal. Giving a gentle smile, she nodded, sighed, and continued hemming her unborn child's clothing. Inuyasha frowned but leaned against the wall, less than an arm's length between them.

Sesshomaru tilted his head sideways, watching as Rin chatted with his nephew. When she finally put Inuharu down on the floor, claiming, "You're too heavy for me to carry you," he turned his golden eyes darted at his silent uncle, ears twitching curiously. Grinning, he made his way toward Sesshomaru.

"Uncle, did you hear about the rabbit I caught!" he said, hurrying toward Sesshomaru to sit near his feet, eyes shining with pride as he beamed. Sesshomaru nodded, giving a soft sound of encouragement to speak more.

"You are near the age of when Inuyasha started to hunt as well." He said, deep voice rumbling as he spoke. Inuyasha's ears flickered towards them, watching as Rin gracefully lowered herself next to Sesshomaru, smiling slowly and tiredly.

"Really?" the young child puffed out his chest proudly, still grinning. "Dad said I would one day become stronger than even him," golden eyes widened, "Can you believe that?" Inuharu said, casting a quick glance to his father, who smiled. His son turned his attention to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I believe so." His golden eyes darkened momentarily, not with malice, but as memories long ago came rushing back. He frowned.

Suddenly a feather light touch briefly rested against his arm, two brown eyes staring up at him with respect but also lined with concern. He gave a curt nod, trying to hide from the knowing eyes of Rin.

"I am proud of you," he patted the white head, "You will become very strong." The small boy grinned cheerfully, curling beside his aunt as he stared with eager interest at his uncle.

Inuyasha smirked at the scene they made, for truthfully, they looked more like a family than they probably realized.

That night as Rin laid upon the extra futon, watched as two protective eyes settled on her before smiling slightly. He turned his attention back on the entrance of the hut. Rin, satisfied that she was well guarded, slept well.

A/N More of a sweet chapter, a filler really, but I wanted a happier moment between them. I hoped you enjoyed it and it is slightly shorter than the pervious ones, but I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it and thank you so much for reading! And all the "Good Luck" wishes for my quiz! I passed! And I hope your week was just as good. :) I hope it's okay though, I'm going to try and write two chapters tomorrow to make up for the one day that I missed. So really, I hope filler is fine since I'm going to move on for the next day and I thought that Rin would be tired so…


	15. The Plea

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: The Plea

Words: 1021

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: none

Character(s): Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, kids

Inspiration: Sisters

The Plea

Drenched in his own sweat Inuyasha hurled the axe, hitting the large piece of wood with a whacking sound before replacing the split one with a whole one. Sesshomaru was watching this with interest, never really seeing someone do this actual work before. After all, it was expected that since he was pampered, he had never felt the need or had to chop his own firewood.

Whack!

Inuyasha glanced at him with an almost amused look, smiling gruffly.

"So why did you need to talk to me?" he asked, wiping his forehead with his sleeve, sweat glimmering in the early morning. He smiled, teeth showing as he removed the newly split firewood, once again about to be replaced.

He lifted the axe.

Whack!

Sesshomaru's ears rang from the noise and although inwardly he did not show the pain he suffered, he simply tilted his head slightly, observing his brother. "There is trouble in the West." he said in the outmost calm demeanor.

Whack! The poor piece of firewood didn't stand a chance against the new aggressiveness that the handler used. His eyes narrowed as he spat, "Why do you need my help? You never asked before." He grumbled loudly, casting his brother a disappointed look.

Sesshomaru shrugged, trying not to notice that his hackles were rising at the bright angry aura his brother wore. "I have not had the need to." he stated. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, probably not realizing that he was mimicking his own wife's posture.

"Well…if you're asking me to help, give me a good reason why I should? And what's going on in the West, anyway?" Inuyasha growled, axe flying through the air.

Whack!

This time, Sesshomaru winced. He knew that his brother still felt a little bit sore from his poor treatment in his early life, and although Sesshomaru would never admit it to a face, especially his brother's, he knew he would feel something akin to anger. Did he not experience that same type of disappointment when his father gave his _younger_brother the sword able to slay a hundred youkai? Then again, he never really needed it in the first place. Sesshomaru placed his hand over the hilt of Bakusaiga, feeling the power pulse with his command.

"Inuyasha, this is for the good of the land. Not some petty dispute between us." He said, crossing his arms as he popped up his knee, frowning as his brother gave him a disgusted look.

"Keh, it's not like I have to help you. But what's wrong with the West?" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed, causing creases between his brows.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly."I fear I have a disloyal advisor." His smile widened, causing fearful goosebumps to appear on Inuyasha's arms. He frowned. Sesshomaru titled his head sideways before continuing with, "I suppose it isn't really my fault that something such as this would happen. But a disloyal member of the elders," he raised an eyebrow. "It has the potential of undoing all the hard work _our_family has put into the West, and for that," his eyes narrowed, "It is your responsibility as the former Inu no Taisho's son to help me continue the land, despite our bad past."

Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. "Well…who is the elder trying to take over?" he asked.

Sesshomaru gave him a chilling look, and said in a hostile voice, "Our uncle."

Inuyasha's eyes scrunched in surprise, trying hard not to reveal the shock it was to him that he even had an uncle. Even if he was as bad as Sesshomaru, it was still an uncle.

"You mean your family is going behind your back?" Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. "Why?" he asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Wealth, power, _revenge_." He arched an eyebrow. "Although I doubt he even knows I am aware of his treasonous activities, I have the upper hand in the matter. I just need a powerful ally." He smiled as Inuyasha straightened his spine, hand proudly resting against his sword. He patted the hilt twice, perhaps reassuring himself that it remained beside him.

"So, all I have to do is show my support and kind of…scare the guy?" he said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Grinning, Inuyasha said, "Well, as long as Kagome isn't going to mind I would be happy to help." His ear flickered, his eyes sparkling at the thought of finally, after so many years. He would once again see the land of his father.

Sesshomaru swiped a lock of hair behind his ear. "Of course you will be treated as the second prince, but," he smiled, "Don't expect a kind greeting from my uncle. He will not be pleased to hear the news."

Inuyasha shrugged and lifted his axe.

Whack!

A/N Short chapter will be edited tomorrow. Thank you! I'm running out of time on the laptop. I had to barrow my sister's 'cause mine broke, so, so sorry. I'll try to update tomorrow morning and later that night. Edited on FFNet, something I don't usually do, so if you see any mistakes, I am so, so sorry. A little shorter of a chapter, but Sesshomaru is aware of Taichi! (shivers) I just knew he was a bad guy! I'll explain more of what Sesshomaru knows and some more of Sesshmom in a few more chapters. The next chapter should center more on Rin and Kagome though, and what they are doing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for the support! I could not have done this without you!


	16. Fears

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Fears

Words: 934

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: Sadness partly

Character(s): Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, kids

Inspiration: Heartless (It's a book)

Summary: That day after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talked…

Fears

Rin awoke to the early sun beaming against her face, hot and welcoming. Frowning at its glow she scrabbled out of the futon, blinking the sleepy blurriness away. She stumbled, still trying to awaken from her slumber. She tilted her head, almost expecting to see Sesshomaru still watching, or Inuyasha still lying beside his wife. But no one was there, not even Kagome or Inuharu. It was almost utterly still except for her moving about, and it was startling.

She gasped, turned around, and bolted out of the hut. Without realizing it, dread from long ago pumped into her veins, fear newly placed, she raced through the warm grass, feeling the pricking warmth of the sun against her skin. She stopped, panting, trying hard not to bend over and retch with her panic. Alarm rang in her ears, but soon, it was doused by an almost familiar thud.

Whack!

A noise greeted her ears, which strained to pick up the sound.

Whack!

She defined the noise as someone chopping firewood. Straightening her back, and trying not to let the tears escape from her eyes, she hurried over to the back of the hut. What greeted her made her stop short. Inuyasha lifted an axe and with a zealous swing, split the firewood in half. Sesshomaru was resting against the tree, his posture comfortable with one knee higher than the other, his arms crossed as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of him, so relaxed and calm, but _there. _He had not left without her.

Racing forward, and not caring to see the bewildered glance Inuyasha shot her, she bent down to her lord's eyelevel, his eyebrow arching in a curve. Hissing through clenched teeth, she collapsed against his armored chest, growling and feeling incredibly stupid. Sesshomaru jumped, startled with her outburst.

_Of course he wouldn't leave you!_ She told herself, grabbing a fistful of white hair and, had it been his neck, he would have been strangled to death.

"Rin?" his voice was softer, comforting, and he placed a hand upon her back. Gently, he freed his hair from her grasp. Grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her into his arms. "What's wrong?" he sounded so concerned and it was so soothing after her earlier scare, Rin nearly wept with relief. She sighed; wishing the faint tingles of her fear would completely disappear.

_He did not abandon you! Get a hold of yourself! _A tear slipped past her eyelid, and vaguely, she heard the rustling of grass as Inuyasha quickly left them alone.

"Stupid people, always bringing problems with themselves." he grumbled, disappearing behind trees.

Rin turned her head to stare into the light golden eyes, turned downward to observe her, rimmed with worry and anxiousness.

"I'm sorry. I-I thought you left." Rin's voice wavered, feeling his arms carefully wrap around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him in a comforting hug.

He snorted. "Foolish mortal." he mumbled, "I would not leave you here unless it would be absolutely necessary and even then, I would have told you beforehand." Sesshomaru patted her head, released her from his hold and stood up, his figure looming over her.

"Forgive me." Rin whispered, head hanging as bangs shadowed her face, masking any emotions that may reveal themselves, especially relief at her mistake.

"There is nothing to forgive." He said in an almost light voice, his figure retreating as he headed towards the hut. "I am sure the miko would enjoy your company in the garden if you wish to speak with her." His hair swished behind him, appearing not at all influenced by her outburst.

She sighed, wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and taking in her dirty appearance, muttered under her breathe before heading toward the gardens. Kagome smiled at her and waved something in the air. It appeared to be a bandana.

Smiling, Rin hurried to her side. "Do you need any help?" she asked, watching as the young miko nodded and patted beside her. Kagome handed her the bandana, wearing one herself. Her son suddenly appeared next to his aunt, grinning and showing her a flower he had picked for her. Rin smiled gently and took it from the outreached hands, placing it behind her ear. She looked up, not at all surprised to see golden eyes watching her from the roof of the hut. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow silently, concern concealed behind an impassive face.

She waved, and turned her attention back to the beans Kagome was planting.

_He will not leave me. _Briefly, a smile flickered on her face as Sesshomaru's shoulders relaxed.

A/N So sorry for waiting so long to update! Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much everyone for reading! Love you guys lots and lots! Still trying to figure out how I am to fit the missing chapter. :) Wish me luck! This is a shorter chapter and a little simpler than some of mine.


	17. Traveling

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Title: Traveling

Words: 971

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: None

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, kids, mentions Kaede, Miroku, and Sango

Inspiration: Goodbyes

Summary: One day later…

Traveling

It took them a day to decide whether or not they would join Sesshomaru in the Castle of the Sky. Although Kagome was nervous starting out in a new place, especially near the more youkai territories, Inuyasha had convinced her, despite her doubts. Sesshomaru was not surprised. Rin was just happy that she would now have another human nearby to understand the difference it was for her to live in the palace. They, however, still needed to figure out a way that was best to travel carrying three extra people not counting any cargo.

Rin was nearly incredulous when Sesshomaru offered Ah Un, even though he had given Ah Un specifically to Rin for an easy way to travel, he offered the steed to carry Inuyasha and his family. But that raised the question on how she would travel. It was soon determined that she would be on Sesshomaru's back since he could float in the air by forming a cloud. It was an almost exhilarating moment for her, having never had the privilege to actually be on the cloud and experience what it was like. It seemed to have amused her lord, her constant chattering about of such things. He didn't mind it. It was just entertaining for him to hear _why _she would want to travel with mere inches separating between. He did not like close quarters.

Her reason being that she had, "Never experienced it before." She had said with a large, glowing smile.

Goodbyes were always difficult, especially when you are saying goodbye to a dear friend. After packing away a few things that had been stored in Kaede's hut, mostly useful gifts that Sesshomaru had given her, which were strapped to Ah Un's saddle, covered safely in a chest. Rin nearly burst into tears hugging the older lady, remembering all the care and protection she had provided. Even when Rin was angry or disappointed about why she had to live in the village, Kaede understood almost as well as Inuyasha, who despite himself, was very well trained in guessing a child's emotions when dealing with his brother, "abandoning them," as he had put it.

Promised visits were doubted at times, and although she tried her hardest to drive away such thoughts, emotions and feelings came rushing forward whenever she saw his white hair turn into nothing but a speck in a distance, already miles away from her. It was something that she tried to drive away, no matter how hard it became at times. Kaede always had a comforting pat on the back or a hug to comfort her, even when she tried to resist the efforts so assuage her ire at her lord. It also helped that the village was always bustling with activity, so really any spare moment was given to those that needed a helping hand. Whenever those thoughts revealed themselves, she found out rigorous work was an excellent way to eliminate such disloyal thoughts.

Sango and Miroku, especially with their children, Rin was a natural "child-herder". It wasn't something that she was exactly surprised about either. While she lived in the village, no matter what, you could almost always see a group of children following in her shadow. As she hugged her former caretaker goodbye, patted the heads of Sango and Miroku's children, she waved goodbye.

She turned a bright red when Sesshomaru hoisted her up into his arms and formed the cloud underneath them. It was embarrassing to see the giggling glances the twins shared, or the knowing look shared between Miroku and Sango. What really unnerved her though was the calm and unreadable expression in his eyes. Rin suspected he enjoyed seeing her suffer.

Rin did not move from her place in his arms, and Sesshomaru did not seem willing to let her go either. Kagome and Inuyasha sniggered quietly, jumping on the back of Ah Un while carrying their son, who beamed at his aunt's blushing face.

Sighing, he curled himself into a ball to fit into his mother's arm. With a roar that frightened the riders, making them pale and wide-eyed, Ah Un took off. The child's eyes filled with joy at feeling the soft breeze against his face, flushed with happiness. As Ah Un soared higher and higher with Sesshomaru steadily behind them, Inuharu's face grinned at the small dots of the huts and people. Calling them, "Ants," with a giggle.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said softly, watching as his eyebrow curved, his bright eyes looking down at her. Blushing and squirming in his arms, she huffed.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice light and serious. Nodding her head, he sighed softly. "Very well, just climb on my back and that should be more comfortable."

Rin sighed, flinging one leg around his waist, tightly wrapping around it while she heaved herself on his back. Both legs squeezed his waist in fear of falling. Rin, not realizing the potential embarrassment it could be for her, kept her legs hugging his waist. Her skirts flew up suddenly by a strong breeze, baring her two creamy legs to his eyes. A smile twitched on his lips. She blushed, hiding her head among the flying silver hair.

The riders in front of them snickered quietly.

A/N So I took a little extra time on this chapter, so sorry but it's getting harder to stop. LOL Thanks everyone for your support and for all of you that are reading! It means so much to me and I am glad you enjoy this story. The next chapter should center more on Sesshomaru and his feelings. Thank you and have a great day!


	18. Ceremony

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Ceremony

Words: 1015

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: Sessmom

Character(s): Sesshomaru's mother, OC, Sesshomaru, and Rin

Inspiration: Thinking

Summary: Two days later…

Ceremony

In the Eastern Region while Sesshomaru's pack arrived at the castle, the Honored Mother was standing among a dozen of elders, facing critiques on her son and her reign of the West. It was not a pleasant thing to face, however, it was even more unpleasant by the fact her brother-in-law had his own ambitions and was, in fact, not a great help when it came to ensuring Sesshomaru as one of the leaders in the region.

She listened to the harsh comments, some which were more sexually involved than anything, and stood her ground for her son's sake. The elders were known for being perverts and having a twisted sense of humor, although some said the same thing about her, for them it was not intended to be playful.

"This is why I consider the young Inu no Taisho unworthy to become the Eastern leader. It is preposterous to even consider someone without any experience whatsoever as ruler!" the oldest of the twelve sneered at her, his eyebrows drawn together while eyeing her with interest. A smile curved on her lips, unblinking as she met the elder's gaze.

"My son may be younger than the other candidates that are being considered, but my son is definitely stronger. I assure you though, he has all the capabilities to become a ruler." Sesshomaru's mother said, her voice carrying throughout the large meeting room. Some of the younger elders stirred in their seats, perhaps remembering the fact that the Honored Mother was quite young when she took the position of Lady of the West.

"It is not something that I think would be positive on Sesshomaru," a middle aged Inuyoukai cleared his throat, amber eyes twinkling at her. "However, I tend to agree with the Lady on the subject that Sesshomaru has the quality of a leader and most certainly, one of the most capable for fulfilling those responsibilities." The Inuyoukai smiled gently, teeth glittering in his partly concealed area. He was part of the Northern Region and although once an enemy of her husband's, since the Inuyoukai had expanded their territories in that area it was not considered a threat. The Inuyoukai was also unmated, which would be another motive for siding with one of the only females of their population still holding power.

The Honored Mother's eyes lowered demurely, lips twitching upwards as she tilted her head sideways to the observing Inuyoukai. He grinned at her and winked.

The Ryuuyoukai smiled sweetly, his emerald eyes staring down at her from the dark. Beside him, Taichi's smile faded. The Ryuuyoukai's lips curled beautifully. "Perhaps," he seethed, "We are looking more at the qualifications of the Lady instead of the _boy_ that will gain control of the lands." Some shifted in their seats and hummed their agreements.

The Lady's eyebrow hitched upwards, her lips curving into a cold smile. "Of course I could say the same thing about your family, Rye-sama." She said. The Ryuuyoukai eyes narrowed.

Chuckles rang in the room, echoing. One of the oldest of the group stood up, his frail body leaning heavily on the staff he carried. Unlike most youkai a small beard adorned his face, which looked like it had the habit of being pulled on repeatedly.

The staff suddenly stomped against the floor, sending waves of sound into the room. His weak voice said, "Enough of this, we are well aware that being the son of the former Inu no Taisho gave them the advantages they have now. But the son is just as powerful, perhaps more so, than that old dog. I implore you," he bowed, "To consider this as a reason to commission the young boy, Sesshomaru, as our leader. He will be strong enough to lead us into victory, able to keep the humans from completely wiping out our existence, and to keep the lesser youkai at bay. He will be responsible enough. His Lady," he raised a questioning eyebrow in the direction of Sesshomaru's mother, "will be educated and taught of our traditions. It hardly seems like they are unqualified for such a position." As he spoke, others nodded their agreements, some bared their teeth, but Sesshomaru's mother gave a grateful tilt of her head. The old youkai blushed, tittered softly, and returned to his seat.

"There is just one problem." A voice said from beside her. She turned, her brother-in-law smiling secretively, "He has not claimed the female as his." He said in a clear voice. Some huffed quietly, crossing their arms while others simply snickered. "If we are to have a ruler, we would need one able to fulfill their obligations, especially toward the powerless females." The Honored Mother raised an eyebrow at Taichi, lips twitching upwards to reveal two fangs. He winced and drew back.

"He will claim her, eventually." She said quietly, golden eyes landing on the Ryuuyoukai. "He would not allow someone to stake a claim on her unless it was he, himself."

The oldest of the elders jumped from his seat, hawk eyes glittering with fury. "Then," he smiled, "We should have a ceremony celebrating his mating." He said, tilting his head as a bird would. She revealed nothing in her face. Instead, inwardly, her heart started hammering in her ribcage.

The elders nodded in agreement, some standing beside the oldest elder to second the motion. Soon, the dozen elders were standing, nodding their assessment.

"You have two weeks until the mating ceremony." The Inuyoukai smiled, nodding his head. "Good luck." He turned and walked away.

"Very well." She whispered, wondering how she would tell Sesshomaru.

A/N Okay, I am really, really sorry for not updating yesterday. I was absolutely exhausted and had homework, needed to baby-sit at seven, and tonight I have to study for two tests. I promise I'll get the next chapter done soon, probably more with Sesshomaru and the pack. This took slightly longer than most of the chapters, I'm sorry. :(


	19. Devotion

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Devotion

Words: 1889

Genre: Family/Romance

Warnings: None

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, mentions Sesshomaru's mother, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Inspiration: http:/.net/s/4966504/4/

Summary: That day…

Devotion

It was a refreshing feeling finally arriving at the castle and although Rin was tired, she couldn't help but wander through the gardens. Her mind was swirling with thoughts and ideas, wondering, concerned for the Honored Mother. It did no good to worry, but it sure was tough not to be anxious.

As she walked further and further away from the castle, away from the furious tutors, who probably had no idea where their charge had run-off. They were livid when she had shown up with a hanyou, a miko, and their son. They weren't too mad at Sesshomaru, especially considering the fact he was known for severing heads when needed, or wanted. The small petite girl, however, would only stare blankly at them before bolting away. It was better to be tuned out than to have your head fall to the ground without their body attached.

It was not surprising that Rin disliked her tutors. It had been fun learning the proper way to serve tea with the Honored Mother. But it was different being talked _at_ than actually following their instructions and having a figure demonstrate what needed to be done.

It wasn't too bad though. Sometimes she just wanted to curl up and cry in frustration. Other times she wondered if she told Sesshomaru, whether they would be kicked out or…terminated.

She chose to imagine the latter.

It didn't occupy her much though and even just arriving at the castle, Inuyasha and his family resting somewhere, she was meandering through the gardens. Sesshomaru's mother had the special gift of organizing a garden. Despite the lack of flowers it was quite beautiful. It was well tended to, gardeners bowing towards their lady as she stepped lightly toward a small well-walked path.

She came to a stop at this slight arch of trees, clearing for a space. She stared in surprise. There was nothing. The area was bare. It didn't even have remains of what had grown there. It would be the perfect place to plant flowers! Although she did question herself why this area would be secluded and put-off by the gardeners but it _could_ be a lovely place.

She lowered herself to the ground as she gracefully smoothed her newest kimono, which was the color of a soft pink, the pattern delicate and, had she not looked so closely, would have noticed the more human style of the pattern. It was special to her to think that the Honored Mother would be so considerate to actually have a kimono made in her comfort rather than the traditional kimonos of the Inuyoukai. She was quite proud to wear it. It was also a plus that Sesshomaru's eyebrows had shot up in surprise. That was another benefit of wearing the kimono. She still had to wear the many layers, but slowly, her body was adjusting to the heat and scratchiness of the fabric.

Rin could feel the rough texture of bark against her back as she leaned against it. She closed her eyes, tree branches swaying above her. It was amazing to her that the trees still flourished despite being in the sky. However, it would be quite odd if they hadn't. A place without trees would be a bit surprising.

Suddenly she heard the soft pattering of footsteps, confidently striding towards her. She looked down at her hands, dark hairs falling against her face, concealing her blushing cheeks. She doubted whether she _even should_ be there in the first place, no one said that she shouldn't but no one said that she could.

The footsteps neared, slowly roving their way towards the arch of trees. She stiffened, knowing that she was spotted. The footsteps stopped and when she tilted her head sideways, noted the large black boots. Her eyebrows twitched upwards, not bothering to blink against the harsh glare of the sun as her eyes darted upwards. The orange glow of the sun highlighted his figure, stray hairs becoming noticeable and tinged with a golden hue. His eyes narrowed down at her before nodding in a curious manner.

He briefly smiled, teeth flashing and settled beside her. She blushed and looked down at the small basket of treats she had requested that the cooks would make. Sesshomaru's shoulder brushed against hers, accidentally. He pulled away but reached inside the basket and took out a rice ball. His eyes squinted, sniffing at it delicately and taking his time to make sure that the food was edible. He plopped it into his mouth. Sesshomaru chewed carefully, brows drawn together to create a frown.

"Thank you," he said softly. Sesshomaru rested against the trunk of the tree. His right hand splayed on his thigh while his other absently traced the hilt of his sword.

Rin gave a dip of her head in acknowledgment. "My pleasure, Sesshomaru-sama." She replied, trying to conceal the tint of red coloring her cheeks. He had a speck of white on his chin.

"What are you doing in this part of the garden?" he asked, his voice neither scolding nor curious. Rin glanced up and noted his glittery eyes. He looked relieved to be home as she felt. Although that could do with the fact that he had gotten away with bringing _unwanted _guests into their territory.

Rin gave a shrug, forgetting at the moment how her tutors had admonished her for the habit. "'Tis not fit for our _Lady_ to "shrug". A woman of court should always remain composed with an erect back, emotionless expression, without gesturing with her hands, and remain dignified and cool." Although those words would not be permanently implanted in her brain, she couldn't help but flutter with her hands when she realized her mistake. She _definitely _should not have shrugged at Sesshomaru, both her lord and her…husband? She wasn't quite sure yet what her position as lady meant. If she appeared disrespectful, she doubted he would act on it; he did have the right to do away with any insolent behavior or person.

"I came here for peace." She said softly, ignoring his arching eyebrow as he blinked slowly. His eyes revealed nothing. If someone could read him perfectly, perhaps they would have noticed his incredulousness that _he _was _not_ welcome there when it was his mother and father's garden.

"Do you wish me to leave?" he asked quietly, watching her eyes grow wide in concern. Suddenly mirth filled her eyes, causing a pleasant glow to appear on her face. She gave another bow of her head.

"If I had wished for you to leave, _I _would have moved away." She gave a small laugh, reached over, and wiped the speck away from his chin. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru-sama. I doubt I would want you to leave, anyway. It can be quite lonely sitting here without anyone to talk with." She gave a small smile and saw the nod of acceptance Sesshomaru directed at her. She opened the basket, grabbed her own rice ball and two pastries. It was quite the coincidence that the cook actually made twice the amount of food. But she had heard that the cook was a renowned matchmaker.

"So what is this place?" she curiously asked, handing him the pastry before settling back to her place. She took out her chopsticks, and began eating her own rice ball. Sesshomaru silently cleared his throat as he surveyed the area.

"When my mother was quite young my father had chosen her to be his mate. Although it was quite an honor, my mother was very homesick and, as I said, quite young. He cleared an area and gave her this piece of land to do with as she pleased. She was quite surprised and after the castle was constructed, left a part for a garden. My father was quite content with the prospect of having an area beside a dojo, especially one made from my mother's own planning, worked with her to find the right elements and plants she wished for. He didn't want her to ruin the land. Soon, before she was even pupped, it was nearly complete. But my father saw no flowers and was quite astonished at that fact. When he asked her about it, she simply said nothing. After that he found a few rosebushes and other flowers to be made in a small area of the garden for her. He thought of it as more of a present really, and she was proud of the fact he had given it to her." As Sesshomaru finished his brief explanation, which sounded like he was quoting it from some part of his family history he had to learn. He turned his head and surveyed the area. "I see though that she has changed many things since I was here last but I remember the rosebushes she took such tedious care of. I spent a good deal of time here when I was a child and I know my mother took a great deal of pride tending to her garden." He said softly. Rin stared at the small clearing, trying to imagine it filled with roses and other plants. Her mind was blank. No image came to mind.

"It is a very beautiful place." She commented, listening to Sesshomaru's soft grunt of agreement. She turned to him and smiled, "Thank you for telling me that. From what I heard I hadn't thought that the late Inu no Taisho would be so giving."

He raised an eyebrow. "I am sure that some of the servants would have told you another version. It's better for you to hear the actual facts than some warped version they know." He snorted quietly, "Ridiculous to think what they consider the meaning of the garden."

This caught Rin's attention. "What do they think the garden means?" she questioned.

"Pledging devotion." Once again, he snorted.

A/N I kept going even after the fifteen minutes were up because I thought that since I was gone, it would be fine doing a little longer of a chapter. Thank so much to all of you for reading my note. I'm back and doing well and I am so grateful for you guys. I wasn't exactly planning on writing it this way, but I want the garden to hold some type of significance. There will be more and I hope to write another chapter tomorrow morning. Thank you so much! Still I'm sorry for the lack of action, and for the slight filler of a chapter. The next chapter should have Sesshomaru's mother arriving at the castle to give them the news, and maybe see Inuyasha as well. (Claps hands)


	20. The Dilemma

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: The Dilemma

Words: 995

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: Sesshmom humor

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, Inuyasha, Kagome, and kid.

Inspiration: Y'all

Summary: Early the next morning…

The Dilemma

It was early in the morning. Dusk painted the skies a gray hue, the sun just peaking out at the bottom of the valley beneath her. The usual orange colors were still lacking in the sky, the sun not high enough to create such vivid colors as of yet. Her feet made a dull _thud_ as she gracefully stepped through the hallways, listening to giggling servants and happy soldiers. Her lips curled slightly in disgust but before she could return to her chambers, which she still wasn't accustomed to having, she felt the presence of her son behind her. She gave a small dip of her head, smiling as he walked beside her.

"Rin was worried." It was not a question, a statement, and one that meant she had failed in her responsibility of making the human feel as comfortable as possible. She did not want someone to worry about her well being. She could take care of herself perfectly fine, although she did appreciate Rin's concern.

"I am here now so there is nothing to say." She curtly said, trying to continue walking. Long claws gripped her wrist, pulling her backwards to face him. She frowned.

His lips twitched upwards to reveal his fangs. She raised an eyebrow, undaunted. "Surely, _Pup_, you did not expect me to feel intimidated by you." the Honored Mother's eyebrow arched in a curve. "Honestly one would have thought you were more well behaved than that? Treating your mother with such carelessness." She smiled. "How is little Rin? I presume you've bed her?" Sesshomaru stepped away from her, trying to hide his hostility at her comment. He wouldn't do something so base without the human's permission, especially since she was so anxious at the village, acting as if she was being left behind instead of simply sleeping in.

"Mother, that is not a possibility at the moment." He said, his deep rumbling voice creating echoes in the hall. Her lips parted briefly in a thin smile. Sweeping her hair from one side to the other, her eyebrow rose toward her hairline.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru sighed. "It is not the time to act on animalistic needs. I have not even started the preparations for a ceremony for her admittance to enter the Western court." He said, lips curling into a humorless smile. "I suppose you've visit with Uncle on my chances of becoming the Lord of the East?"

The Honored Mother sighed briefly, playing with the ends of her hair. She started combing her fingers through the silver curtain. "I am sure that a ceremony will be managed in a timely manner. Although I still need to find another suitable mate before the year-ends. It would do no good to look suspicious if the human did not become pregnant before long." She huffed. "Yes, I did go to your uncle with that information, however, it seems we have more troubles besides…" she trailed off, aware she was revealing too much too soon.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose in surprise and he stepped forward, using his height to coerce his mother into giving him information. "What have you not told me?" his voice deepened as he spoke, eyes flashing dangerously as he stared down at her with dispassionate eyes.

The Honored Mother concealed the slight shock of his posture. The Lady was aware he was being territorial and concerned for the little human. She tilted her head sideways, not in a submissive way but instead more of a curious manner. She licked her dry lips. "The elders were not pleased that you've not…or that I have not arranged a suitable ceremony for the human's entrance in the East and West." She took a deep breath, watching as his eyes tinged red with anger. "They wish for you and Rin-chan to celebrate with a mating ceremony." She frowned, "Although I'm sure I can make it as formal as possible, the elders were not pleased with you." She smiled coldly. "I truly wish you had bed her, it would have made things much easier for this situation."

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Are you sure this is what…the elders wished for?" there was a pause.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

"Then find a suitable mate as soon as possible."

She winced at his words, knowing that should she even start searching, her plan would fail miserably. "Should there be one I find suitable, I will have you meet her. But I have already found one worthy enough." The Honored Mother tisked while he spun on his heel to face her.

"Who?" he demanded, nearly barking the word out.

Her eyebrow smoothed, smiling. "Whom do you expect?" he stalked off.

"I will participate in a ceremony, but not for you and certainly not for _her._" The words would have sounded breezy to some, yet she knew the underlining threat behind the façade.

"Of course." She smiled. "But I am sure that Rin would appreciate this." The Honored Mother's eyebrow rose. "After all, didn't she wait forever for you to visit at the village?" Even as he disappeared around the corner, she knew he had heard. She could feel it in her bones. Soon, change would come. Whether it was good or not, she was unsure. She just prayed that it would be a good thing for her son and Rin.

A/N Slightly unsure about this one. I want to do more Sesshomaru but he isn't being very inspirational. Hopefully I can write a chapter with him as the main character. He's much easier than some but honestly he just does not want to be written! Stupid Sesshomaru! (Sighs) I'll write the next chapter soon. Promise. Oh and twenty chapters with a hundred reviews. You guys are so amazing! Seriously! I mean it!


	21. The Gossip

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: The Gossip

Words: 1233

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: Sesshmom

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, mentions Inuyasha and Kagome

Inspiration: PinkDragonStrike

Summary: Later that day…

The Gossip

Confident footsteps echoed down the hallways, striding to his study with a furrow between his brows. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, relaxed and swishing behind him as he walked. His armor was abandoned in his chambers and the only thing he carried with him was his healing sword, which seemed to be permanently attached to his hip. The door rattled behind him as he walked inside. He continued to frown, hand tracing comfortingly over the hilt of the sword, feeling the rough texture of the pattern. He closed his eyes briefly, settling on the cushions.

Scrolls littered in the room, Jaken quietly snoring in the corner. Thank goodness too! He doubted whether he could handle his chattering after the encounter with the Honored Mother. He seemed, even if he insisted she did not, she meddled and schemed. He was tired of being under his mother's thumb, he just wanted to live as quietly as possible, deal with threats, and have his loyal companions at his side. It seemed as if he was asking too much.

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, staring at the white scroll set before him. It was marked as urgent and despite all the misgivings of his mother's prying nature, it would be relaxing to work on something that would leave his mind blank of other _important_matters. As he opened it, sighing as he did so, Jaken stirred awake.

Suddenly there was a gulp of fear. Sesshomaru's face darkened as he continued to read, lips twitching upwards in disgust. His hand curled into a fist. With a soft snarl, nearly inaudible, he shook it in frustration. Jaken coughed, sincerely hoping that Sesshomaru's fist would not connect with his head.

He looked up and stared at the imp, who sputtered nervously in return. "Jaken?" There was silence. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled, holding up the scroll he was previously reading. Jaken folded his hands in his robes.

"M-milord, it's a letter from…the Ryuuyoukai…I-I forget his name." Jaken stumbled, watching as Sesshomaru peered at it for a moment.

"I know who it is from. I am wondering what business it is of his to question me on my concerns." Sesshomaru leaned backwards, frowning at the scroll. "If he thinks he can threaten me with violence, he should know what caused the near extinction of his kind in the first place." his voice was harsh, nearly frighteningly so.

"A-ah yes, your Lord Father would not have taken any threat lightly. That Ryuukotsusei was one of the most disgusting kinds of that race, just despicable he was. Foolish to threaten the former Inu no Taisho." He nodded sagely. "You would have thought that his succeeder would have learned from such a mistake."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, arching an eyebrow. "You would have thought so," he smiled. "It is something that I will have to end it seems." Jaken's eyes clouded with confusion at his master's words.

"Is Rin back?" the servant asked hesitantly, watching as his lord's eyes flickered toward the door.

"Rin is here, probably readying herself for the tutors' lessons." He commented, golden eyes flitting over another scroll. His stance became relaxed.

"M-milord?" Jaken choked. "There are some rumors," he paused briefly, watching as Sesshomaru's eyes smiled cruelly. "About…you...and…" he coughed.

"Let the cooks talk, it won't do any harm." Sesshomaru said without once looking up.

"I-is it true?" Jaken asked, incredulous.

"Perhaps." was the reply.

There was a long moment of silence.

Sesshomaru, lost in his thoughts, did not even notice when the door slid open, a squawk, a giggle, and soft footsteps hurrying to his side. She did not say a word, simply sat absently with her needlework. She was frowning thoughtfully. She had learned needlework from Kaede and although it was simpler patterns for more basic needs, Sesshomaru's mother had given her the task of making something for Sesshomaru. She did not say what and did not even say whether she would give it to him when she was done. She thought it would be easier working in Sesshomaru's quiet study than the gardens or near the spying cooks.

She sighed softly. Sesshomaru stiffened at the sound and without looking up, said. "I thought you had lessons today." It was not a scolding tone, merely curious. She exhaled in relief, flexing her aching fingers.

"The Honored Mother has given me a task to complete so the tutors are having a holiday." She responded, smiling at the concentrated look he wore. He was glowering, quill poised in hand as he scribbled something on the scroll laid out before him. He nodded.

"I see. Has she said anything to you other than that?" There was a slight edge to his voice, noted by both his companions. Jaken cleared his voice, knowing enough gossip to realize what they were discussing.

"Nope," Rin grinned cheekily. "She's been wandering through the gardens and I didn't see her until late this morning. She just told me to work on something." She smiled, tilting her head sideways. Sesshomaru nodded, not sure whether he should be anxious that she did not know or relieved she was still naïve. He wasn't sure whether a ceremony would be welcoming news to her, and if he knew his mother well enough, he would have to be the one to tell her.

He sighed, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "How is Inuyasha adjusting?"

Rin laughed. "He had made quite a mess in the bathing house this morning. Kagome was scolding him about it when I saw them this morning. Inuharu seems to be fine with all the ogling maids fawning over him though." She said, grinning. Sesshomaru briefly allowed a small smile to flit across his face. He wasn't really surprised with the news.

"Has Mother seen Inuyasha?" he asked.

Rin shrugged before blushing and played with her sleeve.

_She is learning. _He thought.

"I don't think so. Inuyasha hasn't said anything about it and neither has Kagome." She frowned. "Why were you wondering?"

Jaken squawked. "Do not question Sesshomaru-sama!" he shouted.

Sesshomaru sighed, resisting rubbing the creases between his brows. Immediately they smoothed as he looked up. "Jaken." He said sharply but turned to Rin, who was struggling to unknot a tangle in her yarn. "It is not something I care to share without having privacy to discuss it." He glanced at Jaken, and when Rin's eyes widened there was a mutual understanding between the two. Jaken was a gossiper.

"Do you want me to fetch some tea?" she sighed, placing the still tangled piece of yawn on the floor. Sesshomaru nodded. As the door closed quietly behind her, footsteps leading down the hall, Sesshomaru rolled up the scroll and replaced it with another. "Jaken." His vassal raised his eyes to Sesshomaru's face. "Watch my mother and make sure she does not make any decisions without me."

Jaken bowed lowly, scrabbling to do his bidding.

A/N This chapter was so stubborn and so, I wrote it longer. It just would not corporate like normal! So frustrating. But I wanted to have more conversation between Sesshomaru and Rin. Their relationship in this one is slightly different than what I usually write. I'm getting a whole bunch of plot ideas though. Gah! Honestly this chapter should have been much better! It's not too bad, but...(sighs) I wish I could have done a little better.


	22. A Surprised Visit

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Surprised Visit

Words: 1302

Warnings: Creepy guy and Sesshmom

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, OC, mentions Inuyasha

Inspiration: Friends

Summary: The next day…

Surprised Visit

It was nearly noon when Rin finally untangled the yarn the next morning. Like all things it was both frustrating and time consuming, however, when she pulled that string and the knot unraveled, victory! She was so proud of herself she immediately scurried over to the Honored Mother to share her good news. Unfortunately Jaken was there as well, trying to entertain, or bore her with tales of long-ago battles with his own people.

Sesshomaru's mother welcomed Rin's presence with a nod in the direction of tea and a quiet, appreciative smile. Rin settled on the opposite cushions across from the former Lady of the West. Jaken watched her with suspicious eyes. Ignoring him as usual, she presented her triumph.

"Very well done, Rin. It seems like you are conquering the needle." She smiled in good humor. "I had almost thought you would cut off the knot but I suppose it would look quite poorly made if you see a knot in the middle of the pattern." She gave a wry smile as if she knew exactly what she was talking about.

Rin laughed softly, flipped open her fan to hide her face. It was her newest challenge, learning the ways of the fan. "It was quite difficult to do but I am pleased that I could accomplish such a task." She batted her eyes above the fan, earning a smile from the Honored Mother and a surprised squawk from Jaken, who was not expecting such a demure Rin verses when she was a child that played in mud puddles.

"How is the gift coming along?" The female youkai lifted the cup to her lips, taking a delicate sip. She heard the huff of Jaken, irritated at being ignored by the two females.

"It took most of my time dealing with the knot and I am afraid I don't have the patience to simply sit and wait." She sighed softly, looking down at her cup of tea. "I'm not sure whether it will come out nicely or not."

Without thinkingthe silver-haired youkai patted her hand comfortingly and with a nod, said. "The first time is always the hardest with that pattern. But I assure you, it gets easier as you go along." She took another sip of her tea, the pleasant aroma drifting towards the human. Rin smiled and blew on her steaming cup before taking a drink. It rolled down her throat, causing her to redden at the burning sensation.

"I hope Sesshomaru-sama will be pleased." She worried the edge of her sleeve. The Honored Mother frowned thoughtfully.

"Stop fidgeting." She admonished before her face softened in a relaxed expression. "I am sure whether or not it is well-made, Sesshomaru will appreciate the fact you spent a great deal of time on it. Do not worry, he will not be disappointed." She smiled encouragingly at her before turning around glaring at the amazed Jaken, who was sputtering his tea all over the place while staring at Rin with a bewildered expression.

"Y-you're giving a gift to Sesshomaru-sama, milady?" he asked in the not-so-pleasant tone of his. Rin smiled at the title, but gave a small curt nod.

"I am," she proudly proclaimed. Once again, there was a series of bumbling, surprised words.

"I-I wish you luck then." He said unconvincingly. He would need to remember this information to take back to Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled and thanked him. The Honored Mother raised an eyebrow at the imp, silently challenging him to speak of this incident with her son. She wanted it to be a surprise and not ruined by some little youkai that couldn't be relied on to keep a secret. Jaken did not take the hint. She stood suddenly, her regal figure looming above them as she held out her hand to the young woman.

"Will you take a walk with me in the gardens?" she asked with a cordial wave of the hand. Rin glanced at Jaken, whose eyes brightened. It would be the perfect time to report back to his Sesshomaru-sama.

"Of course." Rin smiled and took the offered hand, feeling her arm being tucked underneath the Honored Mother's.

They made their way towards the gardens, hearing the faint clashing of swords in the nearby dojo, the muttering of guards as they kept their post. Some bowed towards the Ladies, recognizing them and smiling. Some gave a quick murmur of, "You look quite exquisite today, My Lady." Which was directed at Sesshomaru's mother, who blushed and giggled, obscuring her face behind her fan.

"Honored Mother?" Rin said, feeling the golden eyes flicker towards her and the slight pressure on her arm to continue. Rin took a deep breath. "I-I was wondering whether there would be a place in the gardens for more…" she paused, "Flowers, a flower area? It does not even have to be that big of a place, but I do miss my flower garden I kept at Kaede-ba-ba's." she hurriedly asked, earning an amused smile from the Lady,

"Rin," she smiled. "If you wish to request something of me, I would prefer you ask me in a way that conveys your meaning without acting like you do not _want _something. Next time speak clearly and make sure you get your point across without sounding as if it is a trouble to me. Convince me that this would benefit me. Now try again." She hummed quietly as her eyes flitted over the garden, a vague twitch of the lips showing she was not disappointed or angry, just amused.

Rin sighed and straightened her back. "I think it would be advantageous should any guests that arrive would be able to enjoy a serene place with flowers. I believe it would be quite enjoyable for guests to have a small area where they can simply enjoy something other than these beautiful scrubs. If there is a place that would be suitable for such a thing, may I make the arrangements?"

The Honored Mother clapped quietly. "Excellent! And I am sure we can find someplace for your flowers." She gave a satisfied nod.

Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps crunching the grass, hurrying toward them as if they belonged to a servant that brought urgent news. A man in armor bowed to them, tilting his head sideways as he smiled winningly at the Honored Mother. "My Ladies, we have a guest." He announced, still bowing.

"Oh," her eyebrow curved. "Who is it?" The Honored Mother asked, feeling the grip on her arm tighten as Rin leaned closer towards her.

"The Ryuuyoukai of the North, My Lady." He said, giving a dashing wink at the Honored Mother. "Shall I lead him to the throne room?"

The Honored Mother nodded and with a wave of the hand, said, "I am sorry, Rin-chan, but it appears I have some business to attain to." She smiled and gently took the arm of the guard, who lead her away from the gardens and to the throne room. He was positively glowing with pride.

Rin felt a shiver course through her body, and without hesitation, scampered to her Lord's study. She was not looking forward to seeing the visiting youkai again.

A/N I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. It's fun playing with the characters and I am happy with the ending. Thanks so much to all of you that are reading and I know I say this many, many times, but truthfully, this story would not have been written without you. Thank you so, so much.


	23. Rumor

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Rumor

Words: 1061

Warnings: Sesshomaru's scolds

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, mentions Sesshmom and OC

Inspiration: Hope

Summary: Right after the last chapter…

Rumor

The pattering of feet could be heard throughout the hall, echoing as the young maiden made her way towards the master's study. Servants watched with either concerned eyes or troubled expressions. They rarely saw someone so disturbed. They knew of the visit of the Ryuuyoukai, news traveled fast when you had an imp and the cooks in the palace. They did not understand why their Lady would be so nervous about the youkai. Surely, surely the Ryuuyoukai did not think of asking Rin as a mate? It was impossible and yet, it would be so romantic.

Immediately the servants noted that she did not hurry towards her chambers, but those of the Inu no Taisho's. His study. They had heard of tales of the legendary battle Sesshomaru-dono had fought and although he was widely feared in the place at first, the fact that he was now renowned as a warrior with even the human race was…unimaginable. They thought it was absolutely wonderful that the beheadings had decreased since he was young. In fact, they barely worried about it since Rin came along.

They watched with troubled eyes as she darted inside without bothering to ask permission. She just plunged right into the chaos that would ensue. They heard a surprised squawk, a disgruntled grunt, and the sound of someone settling on cushions. A young female youkai leaned forward, trying to overhear the conversation that was taking place. Others left with small, sad smiles. They did not expect this would turn out well for their new Lady.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the voice of young Rin spoke. Inside she fiddled with her hands nervously, ignoring the glaring she received from Jaken and the uninterested frown of Sesshomaru, who once again, turned back to his work. Why he was ignoring her? She could not fathom the reason.

"Rin, you should have been taught to ask permission before entering." He admonished in his deep rumbling voice. He pushed back a tendril from his face, feeling the ponytail brush against his back while swishing to the side as he turned to the human girl. "But what is it? I am in no mood to deal with unnecessary chatter." He said rudely, causing her to huff in annoyance.

"I wanted to inform you that the Ryuuyoukai is here! Is that important enough to bother you with?" she asked with a cynical voice. Inwardly Sesshomaru seethed in anger that the Ryuuyoukai would dare intrude in _his_ palace. Instead he merely narrowed his eyes. She lowered her eyes to the floor with her lips trembling apologetically. "I'm sorry for speaking out of term, but I'm worried." She said, fingering her sleeve with a sigh.

"It is fine to be _tense_about something." He said with relief. "But do not be anxious about this youkai. I am sure when I greet him he will not be staying long." There was an underlining threat in his words. Rin gave a grateful smile.

"You don't like him either?" she said humorously but with a timid smile. For some reason, the servant listening could not comprehend his response, having never heard it come directly from his lips. Sesshomaru chuckled and there was the sound of a scroll closing.

"It is simply business. But no, I do not think it would be wise for him to stay here and I am not fond of the idea that he is lurking in my palace." Sesshomaru said, placing his quill in the ink before him. Rin smiled and without thinking of it, she placed her hand upon his thigh. He made no indication he noticed.

"The Honored Mother seems affectionate towards him." Rin commented, worrying her bottom lip. "W-will she be upset that he won't be welcomed here properly as a guest?"

Sesshomaru arched an amused eyebrow. He was surprised at her loyalty to his mother, but pleased as well. "I do not care much." He said with a tight-lipped smile. "I doubt whether it would change the outcome of his fate." Creases wrinkled his brow. Rin leaned against him as Jaken escaped in the hall with a huff. He would need to tell this to the cook right away.

"He gives me the chills." She wrapped her arms around herself, not caring that Sesshomaru ignored her weight against his arm and opened another scroll.

"If he bothers you too much, he will leave." Sesshomaru seemed so positive of this that he gently laid a hand on her ebony head. It was an affectionate gesture and Sesshomaru was not one to be _that…_warm towards someone. Not even toward her.

Rin grinned at him and gave a nod. She sincerely hoped that the Ryuuyoukai would leave, however, she would need to find out the reason why he was there in the first place. She yawned tiredly, straightening her back as she pulled away from her lord.

The servant darted away as the imp stopped outside the study, a thoughtful expression on his rugose face. When Jaken looked up, the servant was already on her way towards the bathing house to share the news. The Ryuuyoukai had proposed to Rin! They must, at all costs, assure that she stayed with Sesshomaru-dono.

A/N and the plot because more complicated! Thank you to everyone that has been reading! It means so much to me that you enjoy this story. I planned on finishing this on the last day of September but with everything that has happened, I guess I became negligent with my writing on this story. I missed three chapters not counting when I attended a funeral. Not too bad, but I wish I could have finished this so I could work on other things. I am not going to rush this story! I'm trying to keep this based on my original thoughts and plot, but seriously, this is so much fun!


	24. Shock

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Shock

Words: 1306

Genre: Family/Romance

Warnings: None

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, OC, mentions Inuyasha

Inspiration: Anger and happiness

Summary: The next day…

Shock

It was early in the morning the next day that you could see a young maiden scurrying down the halls, hair loose and flowing. After the lessons with her tutors on the family history, she was relieved when the Honored Mother had asked her to tea _with _Ryuuyoukai. She had been dressed in an elaborate kimono, all sixteen layers, the soft colors and beautiful patterns whirling around her as she walked down the halls. Servants stopped and gaped at her with surprise. Apparently, she was quite the sight, but not an unpleasant one.

When Rin arrived she frowned as the Honored Mother nodded to the cushions opposite of her, the Ryuuyoukai smiling his sweetest smile, fangs glittering with glee. She bowed to them and settled on the cushions. Soon, the two youkai were discussing the newest information on the Southern Region.

"It will be hard finding a leader with the capability that the old peacock had. It's quite a shame that he had to die at such a time, without an heir too." The dragon shook his head mournfully, eyes closed in thought. When he looked up, he gave the Honored Mother his most winning smile. "I have heard that Sesshomaru has one of the greatest possibilities of becoming the leader. 'Tis a very good investment should he sire an heir. I have heard that the Southern Region are one of the most loyal subjects and if Sesshomaru can win the people over, particularly the youkai that are being hunted by the humans, his chances would be very high indeed." The Ryuuyoukai shot Rin a glance, noting the slightly stoic expression as she sipped her tea. She met his eyes and held.

"Honestly, Ryou, did you come all the way here just to tell me that?" The Lady smirked, reaching out to pat the youkai's hand. He chuckled in response. "Sesshomaru's chances are not absolute, and we should not risk anything in order to secure the leadership. The old hawk is known for being quite devious should he take a disliking towards someone, and should the need arise, he will act upon it." A grim line formed on her lips, wrinkling her forehead in thought as she stared down at her cup of tea.

The Ryuuyoukai smiled. "There is no fear of the Elder, he is not a threat and he has little power except for his ability to know what to say in a time of distress. It is not like this has not happened before. Your own husband had taken leadership of the West from the chances of his uncle dying in a battle. 'Tis not an odd circumstance." He glanced at Rin, frowning. "Should the ceremony take place the chances for Sesshomaru to be chosen would increase, it is unlikely that any Elder could set an agreement against him if he has a mate."

Rin frowned thoughtfully over these words. She looked up at the Honored Mother, who was taking a sip of tea. The Ryuuyoukai noted her confusion and raised an eyebrow. "What ceremony?" she asked, not hearing the quiet footsteps behind her.

The Honored Mother arched an eyebrow at her before glancing behind her. "Sesshomaru, please sit." She said in her calmest of tones. Rin folded her hands inside her sleeves, feeling Sesshomaru's presence but without looking at him as he settled beside her. Suddenly their eyes met. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were dark with concern, laced with a disguised emotion so unreadable it was unable to be deciphered, even by her.

"Thank you, Mother, for asking me to join you." His deep voice rumbled in the room, impassive eyes darting toward the Ryuuyoukai, who leaned back with a tight-lipped smile. Rin could feel the heaviness of the kimono increase as she tried to stay calm with her question being so blatantly ignored.

She straightened her back, eyes flashing as she cast the Honored Mother the most brilliant smile. "What is the ceremony that is going to take place?" she asked in a forced polite tone. She had been drilled on the reasons why a ceremony would need to take place: the first one being that the lord had taken a mate or wife, the second being someone entering a court, and the third being a young boy or girl becoming an adult. She felt sweat trickle down her neck. _What if Sesshomaru-sama found a mate?_ The thought made her heartbeat increase.

The Honored Mother gave a small simper, directing a glance at Sesshomaru to answer. The Ryuuyoukai, for once, did not wear a smile. Rin could feel the apprehensiveness omitting from their bodies, the shock and disbelief. Sesshomaru cleared his throat silently.

"The ceremony where you will become my Honored Mate is to take place in less than two weeks." He said with his lips parted slightly. The words were a mere whisper, and yet, Rin felt like she had just been slapped. She stumbled upwards, feeling her head as if she had suffered a blow.

"What?" Rin asked, face white with anger but she managed to keep her voice calm and steady, rational. Sesshomaru repeated his answer. "How long has this been going on?" she whispered in a quiet voice, feeling very small and faint in the kimono.

The Honored Mother shifted on her cushions. Immediately Rin's eyes darkened as they bore into hers. Sesshomaru's mother stared into the girl's brown eyes with a little bit of satisfaction. "Honestly, it is not something to concern yourself with." She waved her hand disinterestedly. "Is it not what you wanted?" she batted her eyes, knowing that as Rin turned her back Sesshomaru rose from his place.

"If you had told me, perhaps there would be no need to be so secretive." Rin smiled coolly. "The fact that I had no say in this must mean that you did not expect a positive answer or you were too cowardly to tell me. To think," Her eyebrow curved, "That the Honored Mother would stoop so low as to keep such a thing hidden from me. 'Tis not something that I would have expected." Suddenly her eyes met Sesshomaru's, who met her stare with a faint understanding nod. "My Lord should have said something of the sort since he obviously knew. Such a pity really," She tilted her head, "That _you _would keep something from your loyal ward." She gripped her skirts in her hands and with a mocking bow, left them.

_If they think they can treat me in such a way, I will leave this to them and allow them to find another! _The thought gave her comfort and as she hurried towards Ah Un, she could feel the burning gaze of Sesshomaru while she hurried away. _Surely he will follow me?_

A/N I got sidetracked as I wrote this. I hope you liked it though. It's not how I usually write Rin but I am sure she would not like for something like this to be organized without her consent, even if it was considered normal back then. This is partly inspired by the Runaway Bride. Thanks so much and I hope it was written well for emotional wise. Thank you to everyone that has been reading! It means so much to me! Please, be honest when reviewing. ^_^


	25. Seethe

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Seethe

Words: 1489

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: None

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, OC, Inuyasha

Inspiration: Feelings

Summary: A few minutes later…

Seethe

The brisk breeze sent chills straight to her bone, causing her to wrap her arms around herself. Ah Un leaped into the air and she could not resist looking down. Sesshomaru was standing beside his mother, arms folded with his eyes narrowed into thin slits. She frowned at them. The wind was harsh against her as Ah Un took flight, roaring with glee while plummeting to the ground. They rose upwards, gaining their balance as they maneuvered their way from the clouds. The two white dots faded even as she looked back, still feeling the boiling pit in her stomach.

Her hands tightened around the reins, light-headed that she actually left. It took them several minutes to finally be able to hover over the ground, her eyes searching for a place to simply sit and think. She could feel Sesshomaru's presence behind her, stalking her but far enough that she could not turn around and actually see him. Then, he was above her. He hid in the clouds to obscure his figure, or perhaps give her the time to calm down.

Rin sighed softly, looking down at the waves of grass beckoning her. It looked welcoming and there were flowers littered around the area, wild and free, waving at her with their bright colors. She closed her eyes, resisting the temptation to lower Ah Un and rest there for a time. It would be much easier for Sesshomaru to apologize in a field than in a…human village.

_If he wishes for me to come back, he will hav_e _to enter a village. If not, than I will simply…_ her thoughts trailed off as she came to a halting point. _What will I do if he does not come back for me? Where would I live? How would I live? I can't just go back to Edo and pretend nothing had ever happened! _She sighed deeply, tilting her chin as a shadow passed over her. She caught a glimpse of a red eye, presumably Sesshomaru in his Inuyoukai form. She huffed and crossed her arms, eyes drawn to a speck of brown. It was not a speck as if it was a brown field, but it looked more like a small village from that great a distance.

She lowered Ah Un, who flew past large trees, ignoring their towering tops as they tried swiping at them. The wind blew, causing hair to fly into her face. Blinking against the sting in her eyes, she once again lowered Ah Un. It would take her a few hours to walk to the village, but it was better having Ah Un in a forest than scaring the villagers with his fearsome faces.

As she set to work tying up Ah Un to a trunk of a tree, making sure that a stream of water was close by and they would have plenty of grass to eat, she heard the almost inaudible noise of feet landing on the ground. Her head whirled around, skirts billowing out from under her as her eyes flashed.

Sesshomaru stood there, watching her impassively. Even as he simply stared, Rin could feel the trickle of guilt. She shouldn't have left the palace. It was irresponsible and irrational, something that a lady should not be. They were meant to be care-givers to their lord no matter the cost, loyal, understanding, and at the same time, it was recommended for a mate of an Inuyoukai that they were strong, independent, but still keeping that willingness to go beyond their strength for their mates.

The thought made her face burn. She was not a mate to Sesshomaru and even if she was his "Lady" it did not mean their relationship was that of a lord and lady. She was simply someone to be replaced as soon as possible, forgotten the next day as they made room for the new Lady of the West. _They are fickle. _Rin thought with a grim smile, ignoring the faint spark of interest that glittered in the youkai's eyes before her.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, surprised when she turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the village. Sesshomaru followed closely behind her, not saying a word but every now and then when she was unable to resist, she would tilt her head and catch a glimpse of his golden eyes, boring a hole in the back of her head. She huffed, crossing her arms. _She_ should not be the one that felt guilty.

"Rin," his deep voice rumbled her name, causing her to stop in her tracks. She gave him a cold glance over the shoulder, trying to disregard her conscience's voice. Briefly, there was a flicker of amusement on his lips, showed merely by the quirking of his lips and the upturned eyebrow. "Should we not return to the Castle?" he said softly, almost soothingly. But his words brooked no argument. It was a command meant to be obeyed and like a stubborn child, she rebelled. She frowned at him as if truly considering his words and for a brief moment, she considered going back. It would be much too easy and they would not learn a thing if she did. They would assume that they had won, that they could walk over her without a moment of hesitation. At that thought, her face turned white with anger. She turned, puffing as she went.

"I will not return." Her voice rang in the forest as footsteps followed her. They walked for an hour or more until finally her ears could grasp pieces of the bustling activity of a small village. Edo had grown in the last few years but this village was small, merely a few families settled there and perhaps a few bachelors trying to make their living. As she walked out of the forest, seeing the weak huts that the village men had built, the well, a few chickens and horses, hogs, and such animals. She could feel Sesshomaru's presence stop at the edge, not daring to venture forward.

"Good day." An older woman bowed to the Lady of the West, eyeing her kimono with interest. "What a lovely kimono you have, my Lady." The woman said, glancing behind her as if expecting someone to appear. A younger girl suddenly approached them, wearing a small, shy smile as she bowed to Rin.

"It is an honor to be greeted by the Lady of the West." The girl said in a soft tone, worrying the sleeve of her kimono self-consciously. Rin looked down at her kimono, grand and fit for an empress, yet, and yet, this girl before her wore some of the similar clothing that Rin had worn when helping Kaede. It did not seem right for her to wear such a thing when truthfully, it was possible she was not born to wear it.

As proper of a lady, she dipped her head in a small bow, feeling out of place and not at all suitable to be addressed so. Did she not just run away? Did she deserve that tile? She thought not. "Thank you," she began, "But all I wish for is some tea and maybe a little of your time. Will it bother you? I can head somewhere else." Rin smiled slightly, feeling relieved at being greeted by these women.

The young girl's blue eyes brightened in excitement. "Oh, I am sure I can find you something! Right now my husband is working with the village men to build a barn. If you want you can meet the other women too!" she exclaimed with a large grin, reaching out to take the Lady's hand.

The older woman turned sharply. "Aimi, show the proper respect to the Lady of the West, what must she think of this lowly village now if we are to take her hand and drag her away?" she planted her hands on her hips, staring at the girl in frustration. Immediately, Aimi cringed away and with an apologetic bow towards Rin, turned and headed deeper into the village.

"I will show you the hut. Although it won't be as grand as a Castle, I am sure you will enjoy it here for a time." The girl turned and smiled at Rin. She nodded gratefully, forgetting at the moment that two golden eyes stared as she left. With a small, aggravated growl, he crouched down and stalked his Lady while the women disappeared into a hut.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it. I know that it's been done before, Rin leaving to spend time in a village, but I'm hoping that this will be slightly different than other things. It will be interesting to see what will happen, although, I already know. :) Thanks so much to everyone that read the last chapter! I have class tomorrow so I wrote this a few hours earlier than usual. This chapter is longer than usual because, well…uhh...I got sidetracked. :D


	26. Women

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Women

Words: 1224

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: None

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, OCs, mentions Sesshomaru's Mother

Inspiration: Book Clubs

Summary: A few minutes later…

Women

The weather warmed as the morning left, welcoming noon. Rin was led toward a small hut, filled with laughter and chatter as women tended to their children, folding laundry in the back where a stream trickled in a hum. When they neared so that their faces were more detailed, silence enfolded the village women. They stared at her in surprise, wide-eyed in awe and almost in fear. They bowed lowly to the new Lady, causing her to grimace. She was not unlike them. She did not deserve their respect. In fact, she was probably lower than them status wise. Orphaned, struggling to survive, dirtied face and messy hair, clumsy but saved through a chance of stumbling upon a youkai. A youkai considered fearsome, violent, cruel-hearted, and the stories of monsters told to children, trying to persuade them not to enter the forests alone.

Instead, such a creature saved Rin when she was abandoned by her own kind. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly the ideal caretaker. He did not sing to her or hold her in his arms when she had nightmares. However, he patted her on the head, sometimes took her hand and said, "Be strong," with a frown on his brow. But he was kind, kinder than most, attentive when needed and although he had his faults, she wasn't exactly perfect either. Always running away from Jaken or staying up late waiting for his return, he was always amused by that.

Rin sighed softly. The women rose to their feet, children sucking on their thumbs and frowning in interest, staring at the beautiful kimono that she wore. It made her feel…self-conscious wearing such frivolous clothing. Funny though, that is what Kaede would have said. "Good morning." She greeted awkwardly, blinking as one of the women backed away as if afraid.

"Aimi, why is _she _here?" the words were spoken harshly and for a moment, Rin almost imagined hearing a soft, disgruntled growl. She tilted her head to the side, viewing a young woman holding a toddler's hand, who was smiling. Rin's eyebrow curved in amusement and before she could hide it, a small, happy smile twitched upon her lips. The child's smile widened into a grin as she noticed Rin.

"Yuu, don't you think that it won't hurt to just have her for tea? We hardly know what's going on in the youkai court, it might be a good idea finding out what's going on." Aimi whispered with her lips puckered in a displeased smile. When she noticed Rin watching them, she gave a small grin in her direction, a flush of surprise spreading across her cheeks.

"I _don't _care! We don't welcome _her _kind." Yuu hissed, casting Rin a distrustful glance. "How can we trust her? What if a youkai comes searching for her? Casting doom and destruction. We've managed to stay out of wars so far, it's just about time when we are dragged into such things." the words were spoken by someone who feared for their family, concerned and distrustful towards outsiders. Rin understood, however, it still made her burn that she was not welcomed there.

An older woman approached the Lady of the West, a wrinkled face filled with sorrow. But there were lines near the eyes, happy, laughter marks. She peered into her eyes, standing a great deal taller than Rin. The brown eyes brightened in the sunlight, as if she had found what she was searching for. The woman gave a nod in the direction of the other nervous, scattered women. With this elderly woman's approval, soon, Rin was greeted with smiles, nods, and slight bows. "She is not a danger to us." The elderly woman proclaimed in a loud, clear voice. Suddenly, she glanced behind her, frowning thoughtfully. "If your friend wishes to join us as well, he may too." She said in a quieter voice.

Rin blushed, digging her sandal in the ground as she closed her eyes. No footsteps approached. She sighed softly. "He can do what he wants." The words were spoken softly, but the woman gave Rin a wink of understanding.

"Do not worry, my dear, it's best keeping your man waiting." She gave a loud, roaring laugh. She turned and walked back to a group of women tending to the children, hunched over as if burdened by an invisible force.

"Mao-sama seems to like her." Someone whispered. Rin sighed softly and lifting her head up in determination, joined a group of women gathered beside each other, chatting and gossiping. They stared at her as she approached, cold brown eyes staring straight through her. They made room for her and she settled beside one of the older ones of the virtually young group. The woman reached over and gave Rin a pat on the hand. The hand was callused by hard labor, strong like a warrior's but holding the same motherly presence of a woman of wisdom.

"Mao-sama is well-respect here. She came with her son when her husband died in the war. She was part of a samurai family that did not allow her and her son to stay with them. They came here in hopes of a better future. If you earn her approval, you'll have very little trouble with the rest of the women." She gave a small, knowing smile. "She has this special gift of looking straight through your soul and knowing what lays behind the mask." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm glad I get to meet you though, it is such an honor having the Lady of the West here." She said, eyes twinkling with joy.

Rin smiled, feeling more welcomed. "Thank you, but please just call me Rin."

"Then you may call me Natsumi." She turned and opened a basket. "I brought some rice balls if you wish to have them." Natsumi smiled slightly, gazing absently at the rest of the women.

Rin nodded gratefully, took one, and thanked her.

"If your husband wishes, he can have one too." She smiled slightly, tilting her head toward a tree. Rin squinted and caught sight of white fabric. She sighed softly, crossing her arms. Natsumi grinned. "Don't worry though, no one but Mao-sama and I can sense his presence. He doesn't seem to like you here though. I would go talk to him to ease his mind." She said, biting into the rice ball.

Rin huffed. "If he wants to talk to me, he can come down and say whatever he wants."

Natsumi laughed softly. "If he doesn't take the first step, wouldn't it be better if you did?" Even as she said this, Rin's eyes flashed in the direction of Sesshomaru.

She puffed in irritation.

A/N Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. ^_^ I'm so happy and thankful for you guys! I can't believe though I've stuck with this for so long! The next chapter will be Sesshomaru's viewpoint. I'm feeling inspired to do that, so that will probably happen. I want to move back into what Sesshomaru's mother is dealing with too but I already know what's happening there while this is going on. I feel excited to get this done though!


	27. Guilt

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Guilt

Words: 1120

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: None

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, OCs, mentions Sesshmom and Inuyasha

Inspiration: Determination

Summary: That day…

Guilt

It wasn't his fault…

The thought made him sigh, even hiding in the tree he could still be spotted by Rin. It was discerning seeing her stubborn set jaw and the way she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Would she make him sacrifice his own pride to ask her forgiveness when it was not even his fault? If he were to do that, it would mean frightening the village women and he _definitely _did not want to have a group of men chasing them into the forest. He could scoop Rin in his arms and fly as quickly as he could to the Castle without furthering his embarrassment or frightening the women. However, Sesshomaru was a patient youkai and would bid his time until the right moment to take her back home. Interesting, he had never thought of the Castle as a home until now.

Suddenly there was an ear shattering noise as a child started wailing. Automatically some of the women rose to calm the child, but he noticed a black head kneel down to the crying boy. Immediately his interest was aroused. The mother, presumably, stood and glared at Rin, who gently brushed a lock of hair from the boy's face. The child was no less than one, not even able to utter a word. Rin wrapped her arms around him, placing him on her hip. Rin had a natural talent with children, she had tended to many children in Edo and wherever she went, you could see smaller heads bobbing along like baby geese following their mother. She rocked softly back and forth, skirts twirling with her movement. She hummed softly, a tune recognizable and yet it was hardly ever sung out loud.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree, eyes closed in concentration. Even though she did not sing the words, the melody was familiar. Soon, the child was quiet and among the women, whispers began. Sesshomaru straightened his back, glaring down at the flashing eyes directed at Rin, or the scornful lips that puckered in disapproval. Rin ignored all of this and instead gently placed a calming hand on the child's head, still humming and swaying with the breeze.

The prickling feeling at the base of his neck did not leave him, the suspicion nature calling his attention as women spoke behind their hands, eyes drawn to the small figure rocking a child. Was it evil for someone to hold compassion? He thought not. Rin was showing her amiable qualities by caring for a child, something he would not do, and her ability to calm and soothe. His prejudice for humans were not ill founded and although he could say the same for the beastly instincts of youkai, there was good and bad in each race. It was not like there was not good in either of them, or evil, it just seemed that evil was more easily observed than good.

Sesshomaru sighed softly, noting the soft brown eyes that landed on him. There was an acceptance there before her eyes flickered back to the whispering women. They would leave soon, for both their comfort. He was not the sort to trust humans with things that are precious to him.

Rin sighed softly, handing the child to its mother before walking calmly toward the woman she was talking to earlier. They greeted each other with upraised eyebrows, surprised faces, and with a slight mocking smile. She would not be welcomed again despite doing what the village women in Edo would have done. Sesshomaru, from his spot in the tree, frowned.

After hours had passed night pronounced itself by darkening the fields. Men came from their labor, women returning to their homes with sleeping children and weary expressions. Rin went with a young woman and an elderly woman, who chatted and smiled away despite the weariness shown by the stooping of Rin's shoulders. Sesshomaru followed behind them, his stealth coming in handy. So far, he was not spotted stalking them.

When they arrived to a small, cramped hut, not unlike Kaede's, a man with a lanky body greeted them. He hurried forward, embraced the young woman and bowed to the woman. By his walk, you could tell he limped, looking like he was hopping with excitement as he hurried to them. He stared at Rin with a wary expression, doubt clouding his face.

It took them only an hour before all the lights flickered out. When Sesshomaru crouched down, snuck inside the hut, snores drifted to his ears. Rin was tightly curled in a ball on a futon, her face slightly scrunched up as if sad. He touched his nose to her forehead, noting the faint softening of expression. Her blurry eyes opened. When she saw him, she gave a small, sad smile.

"Rin, it is time to leave." He whispered softly, ignoring the surprised gasp and the sound of a hand being placed over a mouth. When he turned his head, eyes glowing in the dark, he noted a young couple, pale and trembling.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Rin said stubbornly. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, unnoticeable to the human eye.

"Then I will take it that you do not wish to ever return." There was a hint of sorrow in his tone. Rin heaved a sigh. She took his hand and stood, not caring that she was dressed in a yukata. Sesshomaru merely stared as she quietly dressed in her kimono, blocking the view of the humans with his back turned away from her. When she gave a soft hum that she was done, he lifted her into his arms. He could smell the relief in the couple as he flew away toward Ah Un. Rin sighed softly, wearily laying her head against his shoulder.

"Sorry…" she mumbled in a sleepy voice. Her eyes drifted closed.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, a familiar gesture brought from her childhood days when she would show up with scraps and bruises after hunting for food, usually with tears streaming down her face.

"I am sorry," he whispered quietly, feeling her release a breath and doze in his arms.

He did not mean to not tell her about the ceremony, but he was thankful he would be returning _with_ her.

A/N Whoop! It's done! Sesshomaru finally decides to be written. If you're wondering, the man was Mao's son. He walked with a limp. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading! The next chapter should be more between these two. Sorry if it was too…romantic…but this chapter was too stubborn for its own good.


	28. Preparations

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Preparations

Words: 1298

Warnings: None

Genre: Romance/Family

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, and Kagome

Inspiration: Waking up

Summary: The next day…

Preparations

Rin sighed softly as she made her way to the afternoon tea meeting. The tutors lectured her on her conduct arriving in Sesshomaru's arms…asleep. It wasn't that it was _bad. _It was just not appropriate that the whole castle saw them as they arrived. The servants whispered behind their hands, the Honored Mother poised for a verbal battle with her son, and the Ryuuyoukai hiding behind a sweet smile, as usual.

It was tiring hearing that she was nearly a complete failure and did not deserve to be Sesshomaru's Lady, which they still had not accepted. The Honored Mother ignored them, itching to attack them like they were fleas biting at her skin but managing to keep her cool. She had more important matters to attend to than a dozen of insolent and rude tutors. It was time for the preparations of the ceremony. She had agreed that it would be best to disregard the tutors' nonsensical opinions. But there was this tiny, tiny negotiation that had worked out between them all, much to the amusement of Sesshomaru.

Another, who simply wanted a higher status, would not replace Rin as the Lady. Something that Rin felt was quite the accomplishment on her part.

It seemed that they were satisfied with that and besides, Sesshomaru's mother had not even wanted to begin searching for some, "Whore to fill her shoes," as she had put it.

Rin settled on the cushions, smiling against the still simmering ire that lingered in the pit of her stomach. The Honored Mother had, at first, protested against Rin having any say in the ceremony. She did not know the correct ways to be introduced, what the decorations should be, what went into the preparations for the ceremony, and…what would take place.

The ceremony seemed to be the talk of the Castle though, that and a strange rumor that she was not privy to. They would always stop chattering when she walked by. Neither curiosity nor her sneaking skills, which were limited, were well toned enough that she could catch even a glimmer of what they said. It was just another annoyance to deal with.

Rin flipped open her fan, trying to hide the yawn but failing to do so. The former Lady of the West frowned.

"Since it is at _your_ insistence that _you_ would have a say in the decorations, we will began at any spare moment we can possible scrap together. I have ordered your tutors to start instructing you on how to behave, what to do during, after, and before the ceremony so I trust that you will not be unprepared." She signaled for the servants. Several hurried forward, laying out yards and yards of fabrics in front of them. Rin's mouth opened in a silent "O", touching the material in fascination.

"What a beautiful color," Rin whispered in awe, touching a cream dyed cloth. Two servants traded glances and the Honored Mother tilted her head curiously.

"I suppose." She pursed her lips at the cream color. "If we cannot find something better, it can be used." The Honored Mother tapped her chin thoughtfully, gazing at a purple with a faint gleam to her eyes. She touched the silk, tilting her head sideways thoughtfully. "This is a rather beautiful color." she turned her head to Rin, eyes narrowed as she took in her "daughter's" appearance. "I think it would rather suit your complexion." She commented, looking over her shoulder as a presence announced itself behind them.

Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed, angry lines creasing his brow. Even when he stopped at her side, arching an eyebrow to the fabrics displayed before them. His mouth already straightened in a displeased frown. "What are these here for?" he asked in a tight voice, an edge that would make the scalp of your head to prickle self-consciously.

The Honored Mother tilted her head sideways, lips twitching upwards as she surveyed his posture. His hands were curled into fists, the dip of his brows, the slight irritation showing by the upturned lips, and the faint shimmer of hostility in his eyes. "We are deciding which colors to chose for the kimono Rin shall be wearing." She said in an even voice, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"You are not prepared?" the words that left his mouth sounded much more threatening than usual, Rin observed. The former Lady _did_ have the knack for getting under his skin. A smile briefly touched his lips.

The Honored Mother gave him an unimpressed look. "Don't even try that look, dear. Your father knew when to be intimidating and when to be sweet." She huffed. "And he always got his way." She spat. "You are merely an amateur."

Rin sighed softly, touching the cream colored material, enjoying the feeling of silk against her skin. Kaede had told her to wear cotton when working to help the village. It was less expensive and she did not want to damage the kimonos Sesshomaru had given her, despite the fact he insisted upon her wearing them. She wore them when he visited, mainly because there was always a brighter expression to his eye, a proud, charming flash that vanished before she could decipher or question the meaning.

"It's nothing really." She mumbled quietly, knowing that their eyes turned to her. "A ceremonial kimono will have to be made and it isn't something we can postpone. The best thing will to get it done." Rin puffed. "I suppose we have only a little more than a week to make sure we have all the preparations and with guests arriving soon, we need to have everything prepared for them. Right now we need to look at designs for the kimono." She tilted her chin up determinedly.

"Excellent," the Honored Mother smiled. "Should we work together, we will have everything complete." She gave Sesshomaru a side look. "Since this isn't your business and you will need to talk to a tutor or something of that sort, I am sure you can be taught how to behave for such an event." She snorted. "Now, run along and let us continue our work before you so abominably interrupted us."

Sesshomaru gave a reluctant nod, glanced at Rin, who was surveying the cloth colors, and left the room with a glare to his mother.

"The little miko will need to be consulted as well." The Honored Mother said, pausing briefly to trace her clothes down the silk fabric, gentle enough that it did not tear. "We have much to do." She mumbled.

A/N It is a slightly shorter chapter than usual so I hope that's fine. I was researching yesterday for kimonos and didn't have time to write this chapter. I may end up use more of my time planning right now, and making sure my history accuracy is correct. I also have some homework and I'm going to start a writer's blog. If you want to follow that, when it's set up I would be happy to give you a link. The next chapter will focus more on what Sesshomaru is doing and maybe, maybe Inuyasha will talk to him. I hope to finish this story in six chapters, but it might be a little longer.


	29. Intuition

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Intuition

Words: 1239

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: Sexual implications with Sesshmom and Inuyasha, although Sesshmom just said it in a humor way and not serious at all.

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshmom, OCs, and mentions Myouga.

Inspiration: PinkDragonStrike

Summary: Nearly four days later…

Intuition

"May I borrow your husband for tonight, miko?" the words that came from the Honored Mother's mouth were so shocking that even Inuyasha choked in astonishment.

They were sitting on the cushions, sipping tea quietly. The planning was nearly done except for a few more details that needed sorting out, but the stress that weighed heavily on the females was slowly draining their energy. The ceremony was in less than a week and they were still waiting for Rin's kimono to be finished. It did not help the fact that this was the first time the Honored Mother had seen Inuyasha up close, and was showing much more interest than appropriate.

The pregnant miko rubbed her belly gently, a soft sigh barely hearable drifting between her lips. "I am afraid, Honored Mother, that he has other plans tonight." She said, glancing at Inuyasha. His ears were pinned down to his head, eyes narrowed as the former Lady, who uncharacteristically laid a soft hand against his head, scratching softly. His ear twitched.

Her eyes filled with mirth at his wary expression. "Honestly, Inuyasha, did you expect anything less than such a welcoming?" her lips curled humorously and for a brief moment, the tension in the room relaxed. She had been teasing them.

"Mother, that was very inconsiderate." Sesshomaru said, sipping his tea as Rin hid her smile behind a yellow, decorative fan. Her eyebrow arched secretively toward him, brown eyes laughing in amusement while Sesshomaru shared the look with a faint, upraised brow.

The Honored Mother huffed quietly, crossing her arms. "My husband has been dead for years. Do I not deserve some type of reward for dealing with his absence so long?" her lips transformed into a small, absurd smile. "I apologize, Little One, if I startled you." Her eyebrow curved, flicking her thumb over his ear.

Inuyasha's face reddened.

Sesshomaru's lips parted, a quiet huff just barely escaping his lips. "Mother," his mouth twitched, irritated.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, she is just playing with you." Rin said, giggling behind her fan.

The Honored Mother's eyebrow curved at the young girl. "Would you really expect anything less?" she snorted. "To think that you are all so gullible as to believe each word that passes from my lips. 'Tis easy to simply say something just for amusement's sake and to believe me, well," another smile appeared, "It is quite ridiculous."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, rubbing his shoulder against his wife's. His eyes narrowed, feeling self-conscious. "I don't know why you didn't tell her that we were going to stay here. It would have made things a lot less…" his sentence trailed off, addressing Sesshomaru with a tilt of the head.

Kagome shifted comfortably to rest her head against his shoulder. "It doesn't seem we are not unwelcome to stay." She murmured tiredly. It took quite a lot of time and effort for the females to choose the correct attire for Rin to wear and it seemed that it was wearing on Kagome much more than Rin's bright expressions or the Honored Mother's innuendos.

Her husband's eyebrows furrowed with concern, resting his hand on her back.

"I thought it was unnecessary to inform Mother about such things when obviously she is not part of the court since relinquishing her title." Sesshomaru spat, ignoring the faint incredulous smile directed at him.

"You think my influence over the West is no more?" the tone was tinted with laughter. "It would be much too easy to strip you of _your _title than for my influence to be expunged. Considering the fact I have ruled for nearly three hundred years, I would say the chances of the West choosing you over me would be quite preposterous." She clucked her tongue. "Honestly, Pup, where did you learn such disrespect? Surely not from me."

Rin giggled, vainly trying to hide how…entertaining their conversation was. The Honored Mother was hardly respectful towards others and Sesshomaru seemed to be quite affronted at the thought of still being under her thumb. "Sesshomaru," she dug her elbow into his side, efficiently allowing his attention to swiftly change from his mother to her. "It isn't as if you would expect anything less? Our Honored Mother is just telling you that she is not helpless and certainly still has a great amount of power residing over the West." She gave a cordial nod to the former Lady.

Nevertheless, for a brief moment Sesshomaru had left vulnerable and slightly fearful of the possible threat. Rin's words were soothing, but they did not assuage him completely. "Perhaps the reason is because of my father instead of what you have actually accomplished for you to remain influential over the West." Sesshomaru responded with a cold voice, ignoring the faint jab of Rin's elbow in his side.

The Honored Mother rolled her eyes. "If I had only been accepted for the reason being I was the mate to the late Inu no Taisho, I doubt the youkai court would have picked me as the ruler while you…stared at cliffs and trees."

Inuyasha sniggered.

The former Lady reached over and patted Sesshomaru's hand, an affectionate gesture but one that was not completely welcomed. Especially considering the fact she was mocking him. "Do not worry, however. I am sure you can win the youkai over. Just be tactful instead of simply gazing impassively at their concerns." She arched an eyebrow. "I am sure that you will do fine." She smiled with confidence. "After all, you are the son of the Inu no Taisho and I!"

Rin carefully concealed the pride flaming her cheeks, or the way Sesshomaru's chest puffed out with confidence. She was quite proud of her husband.

Inuyasha smiled slightly, not missing the encouraging flare to her words, or the fact that she gave him a small, acknowledged, and welcoming nod.

"Your uncle, Taichi should arrive soon, along with others too. I expect you'll prepare to be presented to them." She hesitated, addressing Inuyasha. "But I cannot promise you will receive a warm welcome, especially from Taichi." She murmured quietly, a faint spark lightening her eyes.

Sesshomaru's hand clenched into a fist while the skin at the nape prickled with apprehensiveness. His uncle would arrive soon…

It would be the perfect moment to make sure everything goes as planned, without interference from someone so…inconsequential. If things did not...well...he would just take care of that.

A/N I hope it didn't feel rushed. I really enjoyed writing it. I have about four or five chapters left. (Sighs) Not counting an epilogue but the story, after thinking a little more, I am excited! So excited! It seems almost impossible that I will finish something. I got the part for my laptop today so hopefully you'll see more writing besides this. Also, I have a blog now. It's set up and it will mainly be about writing so if you are curious about that, feel free to PM to check it out, although I probably will have it up on my profile soon.


	30. Interference

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Interference

Words: 1387

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: Creepy guys

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, OCs, mentions Inuyasha

Inspiration: *Smiles*

Summary: That day…

Interference

The sound of raucous laughter greeted the youkai's ear. Stepping forward he ignored the soft sound of whispers, enchanting, seductive, and altogether alluring to his hearing. He smiled, the smell of sake sharp in the air, sex tingling with his senses. A soft laugh greeted his ears and when he turned, two violet eyes twinkled merrily at him. On top of the Inuyoukai, a female sat, playfully biting his neck.

"Good evening, friend," he purred. The female stiffened briefly, teeth clinging to his neck. She released, sending the visitor a dirty look.

"Sir," the other replied, taking the spot opposite of them. The soft growling continued, only this time the violet eyes connected with his. They were twisted with an almost sinister humor, warped into something not altogether pleasant, and the faint stretching of his fingers had shown he was in the mood for a brawl. He tilted his head to the side.

"And so you've come to negotiated?" the words rolled off his tongue, his growling turning louder while the female rubbed her forehead against his neck. His eyes gleamed.

With a nod the younger of the two gave a large smile. "Of course, did you expect anything less from your loyal servant?" he tilted his head sideways, a cruel smile twisted upon his lips.

The violet eyed youkai's eyebrow curved, teeth glittering warningly.

"You are hardly a loyal specimen." He spat, ignoring the soft whine coming from the female above him. "You would do well not to cross me." He murmured quietly, pressing his lips to her cheek.

The younger tilted his head, teeth flashing. "Of course, sir, but you do realize the potential risks I take for meeting with you?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice. "I am after all, considered for the position as well."

"Of course," he said with a humorous chuckle. "I would not meet with you unless the turn-outs are definite. Besides," he quirked an eyebrow, "The reason why you're here is for the spoils instead of the reward, correct?"

"The Honored Mother is considered one of the prime females of our kind." He said thoughtfully, ignoring the glittering eyes beaming with delight. "But she does not have to be the only reward I can get out of this…bargain." He smiled. "Taichi, it would be best if you do not get in my way." Teeth flashed threateningly, both appearing to be dissatisfied with the other's response.

"The Lady has not taken a mate, or has even taken a suitor since the death of her beloved husband. The likeliness of you ensuring your title is hardly probable. She did not even allow me to court her when I had requested permission and even then, she prefers to be supporting her son than having a husband. It's hardly as if you have a higher chance of being chosen than the rest of the youkai lining up, the Ryuuyoukai included." There was a sneer added to the end. The violet eyes darkened, and even with the whore licking his chin soothingly, the tightening of his jaw, the clenching of his fists, and the faint hostility detected in his stance, it all bespoke of disappointment.

"'Tis true," he agreed. "But I am also the only one that is even close to the former Inu no Taisho's power, and once her son is eliminated the chances of her remarrying are higher." He shrugged. "I see a point in waiting for the time to act. And," he smiled, "How does is the Ryuuyoukai? I have heard that you are trying to recruit him for your…mission."

"The Inu no Taisho may have been powerful but in mind he was weak." He spoke as if by experience, the faint knowing glean in his eye brightening as he went on. "He was one of the greatest youkai of all time, strength and power wise, but he was also one of the whorish beasts out there and would have been thrown out of the West if it weren't for the Lady's interference." Taichi said, rubbing his knuckles against the cheek of the female, who purred loudly at the touch.

"It seems the family tradition continues," the other mused. "Should the Lady receive even one suitor, the likeliness of it being for entertainment is higher than actual seriousness, and so, I am willing to wait for her." A smile curled on his lips, hands gently taking the offered cup of sake from his friend. "Besides, we are close to victory. You will be arriving soon and once the girl is poisoned our risks become life endangering. The Inu no Taisho will protect his pet at all costs and although I doubt love is involved, the fact is once the female is claimed it cannot be undone." He shrugged. "If we terminate her first, the boy will be less likely to fight back against treason."

Taichi's violet eyes narrowed into slits, lips smiling in warning. "Do not underestimate Sesshomaru. He could be the death of us both."

* * *

There was a brief noise of a door sliding open, footsteps, and then a soft sigh of relief. Sesshomaru wearily, although it did not show, settled on his cushions, scrolls and scrolls were laid out, rolled up, signed, unsigned, and unprepared to be signed scattered around him. Lists of what needed to be done for the ceremony, ceremony traditions, people requesting attendance, people not attending, and then also, the well-wishers. Tiring and tedious, he was nearly ready to simply say, "She is my mate now, deal with it." It would be less work.

Instead his mother had guests arriving at all hours, greeting them, smiling slightly, teasing them, and making sure that Rin knew which ones to watch and which ones needed to be ignored as much as possible. She had been introduced formally, as well as Inuyasha and Kagome, but there was just one little misshape during greeting the guests.

His uncle acknowledged neither Rin nor Inuyasha or his family but simply bowed to Sesshomaru, addressed the Lady, and moved on. Disgusted and offended, they were left with the feeling of creepiness crawling on their skin. Or fear. It really depended on who you asked.

"My Lady," a voice rumbled. A golden eyed Inuyoukai stood, grinning and winking at his mother. She raised an eyebrow, not entirely amused and not completely flattered. "Are you well?" he asked, concern drifting into his voice.

"Do I look well?" she replied sharply, ignoring the faint chuckles spreading in the room. The Ryuuyoukai came to stand protectively beside her, ignoring the fact that he was neither family nor a resident of the West and was not allowed near them unless being greeted.

"You look quite well, my dear." The Ryuuyoukai said, smilingly sweetly. The Inuyoukai scoffed softly at his words, not in distain but in a missed opportunity. He bowed, turned on his heel, and left to talk with someone else.

Immediately the Ryuuyoukai's smile faded.

Sesshomaru still noticed the traded glances among the three, Taichi and the two smiling youkai, both of the later avoiding each other as much as possible. It was quite Interesting…

A/N I am so, so sorry for the delay! I had a ton of homework to catch up on. I was out of the house nearly the entire day yesterday, babysat in the morning, did a whole bunch of more homework, and just…life! Sorry and I hope to write the next chapter tomorrow! Oh, and my laptop is fixed. Whoop! My blog is up on my profile. Thank you guys so, so much for reading! Did it feel rushed? Maybe just to me and also the conversation between the two youkai earlier, was it confusing? *Sighs*


	31. Transformation

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Transformation

Words: 1159

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: Mentions sex, not graphic.

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, OCs, mentions Inuyasha.

Inspiration: Research

Summary: Five days later…

Transformation

The ceremony was quite a different process than what she had expected. The humans wedding ceremonies were very similar, you share sake with your betrothed, people bless your marriage, and your husband presents you with a new kosode. It was a relief from the decorative white kosode kimono and the uchikake outer-robe, which matched with the floss silk tsunokakushi. Yes, it was a big relief.

She felt transformed. Never had she felt more beautiful, sharing sake with Sesshomaru, shaky hands, palms sweaty, and the nervous twitching at the corners of her mouth. Still, she was not the same little girl that followed his wake. No. She was his equal, his lady, and it was her privilege to tend to his needs, this included sexually or by tasks such as serving him sake or tea.

She was beautiful, the pale cream, white coloring complimenting her unusual clear complexion, dark hair swept up to show off her creamy neck. It was a ritual to submit to her husband, and if she had not tilted her head, neck bare, she would have been disgraced as trying to challenge his authority. She had felt the prickling feeling of fangs, not digging into flesh but enough that he accepted her obedience. It was odd, her big brown eyes filled with wonder. Rin had never felt that close to any actual danger near Sesshomaru, pulse racing, lips moist with sweat, and the faint throbbing of her heart, but she was not scared. It was mainly from shock that she felt this way, and it was also amusing to see the edges of his mouth perk up. Smiling, genuinely smiling. She thought she heard a thud of a servant fainting, but was not quite sure.

It was hard to believe that she had ever been the wild child racing through fields, picking flowers, and traveling with three youkai. Instead, now she was a lady of court, with a fan, kimonos, servants, and with a large amount of property. She was to be respected. Despite the fact that it appeared the husband could do anything he wanted, she was now the Honored Mother. It felt odd on her tongue, _Honored Mother. _As if, somehow, she had changed completely in the last month. But she did change. She was older, wiser, a bit naïve, but now she was fully accepted by Sesshomaru's mother and himself.

Sighing softly, she lets her hair down, surveying the new set of rooms. _These _rooms were her lady rooms, complete with her wedding trousseau, given to her by the former Honored Mother. It was a heart-wrenching moment, realizing that the wedding trousseau had been given to the Honored Mother by her own mother, and if Rin had parents from the same social class, it would have been her parents' duty to provide for a wedding trousseau. It was as if the Honored Mother took it as her own responsibility.

Suddenly, the door slid open. For a terrifying moment, she simply stared. Sesshomaru was looking as solemn as usual, but there was a spark of interest. With a great swallow, she joined him.

* * *

Dark shadows illuminated the chamber, candles flickering as the two people met across the room. Despite the fact that they were in his rooms, and if they were caught than they would have every eye on them at court, their eyes glimmered with glee.

"Everything prepared?" the words that slithered out of Taichi's mouth caused the skin to crawl with fear.

"Did you expect nothing less?" his voice held an edge to it, and when the Inuyoukai straightened his spine, standing nearly a head taller than the other, his eyes flashed warningly.

"Of course I didn't." a chilling smile was the response, and with an arched eyebrow, Taichi allowed a hint of a threat to show itself from his dark eyes. Both flashed their teeth. "I just need to make sure that my life won't be in jeopardy if someone does not do what they are told." Taichi responded with a casual shrug.

"The poison will be given to Rin when she awakens. I have already bribed the servant and should this fail, I do not want the possibility of me becoming a ruler sabotaged by some plot to reap revenge on your dead brother." The Inuyoukai had an edge to his voice, thin with his dread. "The Honored Mother still does not seem to be interested and I cannot risk my chances with her."

A soft chuckle escaped the older of the two. "Of course, you do have your chances." He commented with a sarcastic grin. "But she is nearly helpless power wise; however, it is her son you need to watch. Sesshomaru may seem to have softened but there will always be that beastly nature to kill, to conquer, and to protect. My brother knew that that potential ran deep in his blood, and so he hemmed it into his son by the disguise of a sword." This was followed by a snort, a curse, and a slight rustic laugh.

"If Sesshomaru is truly the only threat here, and what you say about the Lady not being powerful, why should be waste our time with this human? We could find a better way than simply killing her off." The hesitation in his voice was astounding, for truthfully, he was nothing more than a bloody-butcher. The Inuyoukai took small step backwards, lines of terror wrinkling at the corners of his eye.

"If you wish to be a coward, I would love to take all the glory and claim the prize as well. I assure you that you can have my wife is you wish." The dare in Taichi's eyes was enough for an answer.

The next morning, a servant could be spotted hurrying down the hallways, teapot in hand and with a nervous expression painted on the white face. The two Inuyoukai did not count on the servants having their own agenda.

A/N Yes, I am back from my research. I was working on this story, but more of research than anything else. Two chapters left. I know the ending may seem a little rushed, but this has to be how this chapter is. But hey, I am writing again! I feel so refreshed after taking a break and I am so, so ready to get this story done! Next chapter should be up tomorrow. (Crosses fingers)


	32. Poisoned

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Poisoned

Words: 1342

Genre: Romance/Family

Warnings: Mentions Sex, gore, and blood.

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshmom, OCs, Inuyasha and his family.

Inspiration: A kick in the butt

Summary: Right after the last chapter…

Poisoned

The lingering smell of sweat was thick in the air, and even though Sesshomaru had left for his study, Rin still slept on the futon. She should have been up by now, she knew it, but it felt nice to just rest after everything. She sighed softly, uncurling herself from where she had slept, stretching lazily before a quiet, satisfied breath left her mouth.

Suddenly, there were footsteps leading to her room. Someone knocked, and as she gave permission to enter, the servant bowed low. "My lady," the servant muttered, green eyes glinting in the dark. The servant stepped forward and still half bowing, skillfully poured a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Rin smiled, rising from her place on the futon before taking the offered cup. She sipped quietly, the liquid tasted…funny. Almost too bitter for it to be normal, but that could have just been the servants' fault for the strong flavor

"Do you wish to bathe?" the servant asked, frowning as Rin stared into the tea cup with an inquisitive expression.

"Yes, that would be fine." Rin still was frowning. As she was dressed, she could feel the burning in the pit of her stomach and although she guessed that it was part of her activities the night before, it still felt odd. She gasped suddenly, a spark of pain registering in her mind. Her stomach…felt…so…painful. Even with the aches that came with sex, she wondered whether this was abnormal. The servant said nothing as she paled, struggling to breathe normally. Soon, she was led to the bathing parts of the castle, still gasping and the fire in her stomach seemed to only increase as she walked. No one spoke.

* * *

The Ryuuyoukai had awakened to the soft noise of a knock. Although it was quite late to be sleeping in, his species were known for their deep sleeping. The door slid open and even though they were not permitted, a weak voice spoke.

"S-sir?" the voice rasped, sounding thick with tears.

Tilting his head to the side, he observed the young youkai female before him. Her yellowish hair was pulled back, showing off her young age as she stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. He smiled sweetly.

"Yes, my dearest?" he replied, rising from his place. "Are you here to escort me to the bathing chambers?" his eyebrow curved. "Or are you here for some other type of entertainment."

The servant shook her head, bangs swishing back and forth as she blushed. "N-no, b-but it's about the lady. I-I think there is a plot against her." She whispered, a tear slipping past her eyelid. "I thought since you had proposed to her that you would be willing to help stop them." She closed her eyes.

One thing that the Ryuuyoukai always admired about the Castle in the Sky was the fact that the servants were very loyal, almost to a point where it became laughable. However, this was not a laughing matter and for a moment, he could feel the grip of fear on his heart. "The Lady Mother is too strong for any attempts on her life to be victorious." He said with a soft, winning smile.

"I-it isn't the Lady Mother. It is Sesshomaru-sama's Lady." The servant choked out, ignoring the glimmer of panic within the Ryuuyoukai.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing her hand as he hurried down the halls.

It took them a few minutes to locate where the former Lady was, but when they did, it took but one glance for her to know something had happened. She stood, regal as always but with a tight smile on her lips. For once, there were only guards in the room, devoid of the guests.

"My lady," the Ryuuyoukai began, hurrying forward to kneel in respect. The servant was already on the floor, forehead pressed against the ground.

"What is it?" She snapped, obviously disgusted. "I had thought that you of all people would have known what the risks were to foolishly mate with one of my servants." Her voice pierced through the air, her face flushed with shame.

Before he could hide it, a sweet smile spread across his face. "No need for jealous, my love. However, there is something far direr had I mated with a servant. Your daughter has had a plot of murder against her, and I fear for her safety. I know that you would be the only one to sort out such a despicable plan. Sesshomaru should not be bothered with such a matter and it would not do to stress him out. But we must hurry." He rose from his kneeling position, scales glittering in the room.

The former Honored Mother rose, her magnificent form sweeping past them, not sparing a glace of thanks to the young woman. "Then we must hurry." She said lightly. She paused. "How did you know of such a scheme?" she asked, authority ringing in her voice as she tilted her head to the side, observing the servant from the corner of her eye.

"I-I was supposed to bring Taichi-dono some tea, and I overheard his conversation with the Inuyoukai." She whispered.

"Very well, but you must not tell anyone of this. I want you to deliver the news to Sesshomaru and tell him to immediately leave for Rin's chambers." She spun in her heel and left.

_It seems that you've been too careless my brother in-law. It's such a pity, however, that the Inuyoukai would be so foolish. To think that he even agreed to the marriage between Sesshomaru and Rin, but to go to such lengths must mean something about his own agenda. Is it possible that he knew if he agreed to the ceremony, the chances of him becoming the ruler of the East were higher? He's an idiot, to say the least._

_

* * *

_

"The Lady is not feeling well?" the servant bathing her asked. Concern wrinkled her brow.

"I-I c-can't breathe…" she whispered, gasping as she clutched her stomach, wincing in pain.

"My dear lady," a voice whispered before the form of the Inuyoukai came into view. He wore a large smile. "It seems that I have won." He gave a nod to the servant. "Good work, my love. You will be rewarded greatly." lips twitched, revealing fangs.

"Y-you did this?" surprise flittered across the human's face, pain causing her to grit her teeth.

"Should it be that shocking to you? After all, why should I not? I will have both kingdoms if you are eliminated, your dear husband has his own problem to take care of, and you, you are struggling to even breathe." He clucked his tongue thoughtfully. "I have heard that snake youkai venom is quite potent, it spreads quite quickly. Such a pity though," his eyes glittered with amusement, "You are rather lovely."

Rin gasped, feeling her stomach tighten in pain. Her head rolled back, teeth gnashing together as she fought the urge to call out. A gurgle, and then, blood rolled down the sides of her mouth.

He chuckled.

However, there was a faint breeze and had Rin seen it, she would have smiled. It was not everyday that the wife of the former Inu no Taisho was ready for battle. Her necklace swirled with power. Behind her, Inuyasha, armed and ready, prepared himself for a fight. With a blink of an eye, a great black hound appeared from inside the necklace.

A/N Teehee, I know. ^_^ There is one more chapter, plus an epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed this story though and thank you all for reading and reviewing! The next chapter should be up soon. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. My writing was being slow and I was struggling to write. But here's the next chapter and oh my gosh, I am almost done! (Claps hands!)


	33. Last Chance

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Title: Last Chance

Word Count: 1,435

Genre: Romance/Family

Warning(s): blood, gore, and character death.

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, Sessmom, OC, Inuyasha and his family.

Inspiration: Pride and Prejudice

Last Chance

The lingering smell of death tainted the air. The great hound of death jumped, a snarl bursting from its body. She remembered the beast well, the curve of its teeth and carrying her away into hell. The air smelled like rotting corpses, but for once…it was a welcoming smell. It was nothing like her dreams and her hopelessness. There was just a steady silence, it's teeth opening wide to carry the Inuyoukai away.

"NO!" the youkai cried, drawing a sword from its sheath. With a swipe, it went cleanly through the hound. Not dead. If a hound could smile, it would. Considering that it was bearing its teeth…it almost looked amused. The mouth opened, saliva rolling thickly from its jaws… and carried the Inuyoukai away. There was the sound of horrifying screaming and a cry for, "My Lady! HELP! Please, I beg of you!"

The scent of death disappeared, along with the screams, and the air was once again light. There was silence in the room, but not the silence that was grateful or even content…it was more of the feeling of something horrible that had just happened.

Inuyasha leaned against his sword, wiping sweat from his brow and scowled at girl laying in the bath.

She could still taste the coppery blood in her mouth, but she was ever so grateful to see them.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew well when there was something wrong in the castle. There was a taste in the air, the smell of blood, of despair, that alerted him to trouble within his castle. The sound of distress, the coolness of the gates to hell being opened, and the fearsome roar of a great hound lurching out of the necklace. He was well aware of what was happening.

Paling at the sound, his eyes going wide. He took the only action he could think of. He leaped from his seat, Jaken squawking irritatingly. The brush of air hit him as he opened the screen door, and the smell of death tasted strongly in the room.

"Sesshomaru…" the name was spoken in a deep, but familiar, voice. There was something that brought back so many painful memories to see his uncle, sword raised and eyes glinting in the dark, deep amber flashing in the darkened hallways.

If there had been a hint of kindness there, it would have reminded him of that awful night when his father had died. But no…this was not his father…instead it was a traitor. Sesshomaru could feel the poison rising to the surface, the feeling of hatred…and betrayal. "Taichi-dono." He replied back, feeling the burst of power from Bakusaiga.

_Very well…_gripping his sword in one hand, the stirrings of power increased.

With a jump, their swords met, steel against steel, flashes of power, and of auras being extended, invaded the room. It was terrifying experience, but not unlike the fights with the other youkai. But it was different. This was a relative. It was someone they had trusted for many years, who was supposed to care for him should his father ever die. It was part of the clan…

Betrayer…the word howled in his heart. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, eyes flashing red and pupils dilating. The sword swung down, narrowly missing Taichi's side. Poison rose instead. A flash of green and ripping, clawing teeth that dug into the uncle's side.

The sword felt unnaturally heavy in his arm, the feeling of the handle, fitting so perfectly against his right hand. He sheathed it. "Taichi, Betrayer…" the word was spat out in disgust, the rage so clearly written on the stoic face.

"It is not betrayal…" Taichi whispered, dodging a swipe of a claw, clutching his side and baring his teeth challenging. "You have disgraced our lands by marking a human…in our clan, that is much worse than me merely stripping you of your power."

The smell of poison leaked through the rooms, green toxic eating away at the walls. A swipe of a whip, and it lurched at his uncle. "It is betrayal…you were loyal only to us…and yet your actions against us is treason!" The sword Taichi held lunged forward, the air moving in time with it. Sesshomaru ducked carefully, crouching down and snarling furiously.

"It was simple…when your father had died, I should have been bequeathed Lord. You were merely a pup, an adolescent, now you are merely following your father's footsteps into damnation." Green acids spun wildly in the air, their eyes glowing red in the dark.

"My father was an honorable youkai…" the sentence was given in a growl…and Sesshomaru's body jumped into the air. His claws swiped down, narrowly missing the Betrayer's head.

"He was weak!" Taichi spat, gripping the wall and swiftly bouncing back onto the ground. His shoes landed with a loud _thud. _"He abandoned your mother merely for a whore, not a youkai, not even someone with mixed blood…but a _human_." The sword reached out, the pointed tip just edging its way across Sesshomaru's shoulder. "If there is anyone that is a Betrayer, it is he!" the last part was a shout and the sword he held dug into Sesshomaru's side, merely a flesh wound. Not enough to even really hurt. Blood spilled on the floor.

"Beware of whom you are speaking to!" a flash of green, the whip _swooshing _in the air, and it wrapped around Taichi's neck. Burnt flesh filled the air. "If you have forgotten, my marked one is a human."

"Indeed." Taichi smiled dimly, his amber eyes brightening in the room. "And yet…there is no way that I will allow an Honored Mother to be a human…it would lead the clan into ruins." A smile curled at the ends of his eyes, blood rolling thickly from his nostrils. The whip of green tightened. "I have taken care of it."

"You are weak…" a dark chuckle filled the air. "You were never one to be pushed aside easily…but there is a reason why my father was the Inu no Taisho." Sesshomaru leaned forward, claws leaking green acid. The whip still wrapped around the neck. "You do not have the power that he had…you were merely the younger brother. Cast aside and unimportant to our society." Sesshomaru leaned even further, his mouth curling in an amused smile. "You are nothing." The whip tightened further…and a head rolled to the ground.

* * *

Her breath was too slow, a wispy, raspy sound escaping her with each pant. Her lungs felt on fire, her stomach clenching in worry. "Poisoned!" Rin rasped out, trying to ignore the blushing Inuyasha as the former Honored Mother pulled her into her clothes.

A curse was spoken…

The heaviness in her lungs did not go away, even as they slowly walked out into the hallway, her hand reaching out to clutch the wall. Her heartbeat sounded in her ears, the sound thundering. The smell of toxic acid filled the air…and she knew…

Her stomach clenched violently and she doubled over, the urge to retch and spill her food on the floor overwhelming. Her hands shook with tremors and the tightening in her chest did not lessen. There was something wrong…poison…yes…poisoned by the Inuyoukai…poisoned. Blood rolled thickly from her mouth, her nostrils, the smell and taste so horrid. Her knees rebelled.

"Sesshomaru?" she said quietly, knowing that he'd hear…he always heard…

There was something about this feeling that was familiar, was it really snake poisoning…? Was there a way to change this…? Youkai snake poison…doused with her tea…yes that made sense.

"Rin?" the word pulled her from her mind, her eyes so blurry she could only make out the shape of long white hair.

She frowned. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome is coming to check on you." The words didn't sound right though, she could see the he was moving his lips…but nothing came out of it. Who was Kagome?

"Okay…" she said uncertainly, "Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Err…I don't know."

The former Honored Mother rolled her eyes, crouching down to press her hand against Rin's forehead. "You were poisoned, were you not?" she said very quietly, right into her ear.

Rin nodded, pulling her knees toward her chest. "Hurts…"

The Mother nodded, a frown crinkling her eyebrows. "Snake venom is very useful, many youkai carry it…but it is not as effective for a youkai as it is for a human." The Honored Lady stood. "A healer needs to be called…"

"Kaede?"

"No, dear." A white hand clenched touched the hair that fell from her forehead. "But the nearby village…Kaede would be too far away."

"Soon?"

"Now…" Inuyasha replied back, standing and placing his sword at his hip. "I'll get a healer now."

* * *

A/N CHAPTER 33! Finally! Sorry for taking so long. I wrote this rather quickly, a sudden inspiration that hit me in the middle of the day. Soon, I want to start another series. I have to finish this first though. We have about one chapter left and then the ending. Thanks to all of you that are reading, I very much appreciate it. One thing though, I didn't get a chance to thoroughly edit this, so if you find any mistakes, please tell me so. ;) Feels weird writing this series, I feel like I just stuck something hard in my teeth and it's breaking my jaw. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am so sorry it's been so long!


	34. One Moment

Title: A Moment

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,800

Warning(s) none

Character(s): Sessmom, Sesshomaru, Rin, OC, Inuyasha and family.

Summary: A few moments later…

A Moment

It was just a moment…that was what it felt like. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and he could feel the presence of turmoil in the house thicken and the aura his brother possessed left the palace.

_Rin…_her name beat softly in his ear, chanting again and again as he moved swiftly toward the door. He could smell her still in the castle…along with the thick smell of her own blood. His claws curled and his heart squeezed…_Rin's blood…_a monster had hurt her…he knew that well enough but it still made a furious pain shoot throughout his body.

When he turned the corner and saw his mother bending over her, forehead lined with frowns and mouth set in a worried purse. For a moment, he could feel his heart drop to his stomach and not even the faint fluttering of eyelashes as Rin opened her eyes and stared at him, not even that could calm the sudden despair in his gut.

He had let this happen.

Horror filled him, a tang so bitter that he couldn't help but gag on his own spit. Sesshomaru knelt down next to her, giving a soft rumble of a growl in comfort.

"Sesshomaru…" she said quietly, watching his eyes as they flickered to her, the gold dark and foreboding. She smiled sweetly…just a hint of an incredulous smile. "It is good to see you, L-Love." Rin reached out and touched his cheek gently, a glob of blood rolling downwards. She swiped at it with her fingertips, hand shaking with lack of strength.

He moved closer, his nose nudging her cheek gently. His Mother stepped away…pretending to take an interest at the walls. "Rin…" he rumbled deeply, frowning but allowing himself to curl around her like the dog he was. "Are you all right?"

"Inuyasha is getting a healer." His mother answered for Rin, watching as the girl buried her head in Sesshomaru's mane of hair. "She has been poisoned." The Former Lady nodded to Rin, who smiled weakly but reassuringly.

"Inuyasha has run off for a healer?" the words tasted bitter in his mouth…he should have come sooner.

"I am surprised how slow you were to reach us."

_Of course you were, Mother. You would expect me to be here immediately. _Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly, allowing him to calm himself. When he opened them again, Rin was staring at him mournfully, eyes misty with exhaustion. "I was detained from…Taichi."

An expression of bewilderment sparked in cunning eyes. "Really? And what did he have to do with this?" which was said in his mother's frostiest tone.

"He had…planned all of this." Sesshomaru replied, looping his arm around the shoulders of Rin, who shifted gladly, giving out a groan of pain as she did so.

For a moment, the former Honored Mother seemed reluctant to allow them a moment of silence…but when Sesshomaru nudged Rin once again with her nose…a thought came to her. "You really are like your father." She said, smirking. "Not that it is a bad thing! After all, I did marry him."

* * *

Inuyasha's lungs burned as he moved through the trees, growling in anger and nose pointed in the air as he tried sniffing for the nearest village. _Mao-sama…_the woman that Rin had spoken of, that was his goal. Leaping over one of the trees, he saw smoke rising from his position and inwardly, he smirked. He increased his speed.

Rin needed medical attention immediately…

Hopefully his bastard of a brother would be there when he returned. A scream alerted him to one of the many women of the town and he landed in the middle of their village. Holding out his hand, he watched as the crowd gathered, men holding pitchforks and women scurrying their children in the safety of their homes. "You have a healer here?"

For a second, there was a long pause as they stared at him in surprise. "Mao-sama." Someone called out but from the voices that immediately took up after, there was no way to spot the person that had said it.

"It's an emergency." Inuyasha inwardly huffed, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword as two men moved closer to him. He bared his teeth threateningly, fangs peeking out from his lip.

"I'm here." An elderly woman moved forward, her eyes narrowed at the sight of him. "Who is in need of a healer?"

He paused, waiting as the villagers shifted their attention to him. "The Lady of the West."

* * *

The old woman clenched his neck, frowning as he jumped over a tree, her throat so obviously restricting in a scream that she forced herself to swallow. She knew it was destiny, something in her bones had told her that she must do this…for the sake of the Lady of the West. Years ago, she would not have dreamed of stepping forth into a fortress of youkai…never in her wildest dreams would she have been there to actually help with those creatures.

But…it was destiny. She turned her eyes to the hanyou that carried her, whose ears flickered back at her immediately. "You said she was poisoned?"

"Yeah…"

"By who?" she couldn't help but voice, clenching his shoulders and gritting her teeth as they moved swiftly through the wind.

"My brother's uncle…err…I suppose." No need to go into details.

Mao clenched her basket of herbs to her chest, inwardly shaking her head as he sped forward. A large castle came into view, just a few towers appeared at the edge of the horizon. She was prepared to feel surprise, to feel a hint of envy perhaps for her old home, but when it came into view…all she could feel was awe. This was something…special.

Beautiful…

Inuyasha moved quickly, ignoring the grunt of discomfort the woman gave him.

* * *

Sesshomaru shifted her head to lie in his lap, glaring when his mother merely smirked at him. He could feel his brother's presence draw near, Tessaiga calling out to his own sword. Rin's forehead felt damp with sweat and the wheezing sound that came from her throat was worrisome. The hand that kept clamping on his arm, squeezing until her nails literally dug into his arm, but he couldn't help but pull her closer, despite the mocking laughter in his mother's eyes.

The door banged open and Inuyasha came before them, an elderly woman attached to his back, frowning in concern at the state Rin was in. Sesshomaru curled her closer to him, a deep growl rumbling throughout the castle. Two guards immediately stepped forward, hands on their swords and giving out deep warning snarls.

_Mao-sama…_the thought suddenly appeared to him. "Healer?" he asked, body tensing and teeth clenched, ready to lunge in a moments notice.

"I am the healer, yes. Rin had visited our village just a month ago, I've come to give aid." Mao answered, putting her hands on her hips and staring down at the young couple.

Sesshomaru shifted Rin into his arms, inwardly chastising himself when she grimaced in pain. "Sesshomaru?" Rin said weakly.

"Just bring her in her chambers and I will attend to her."

All he could do was comply.

* * *

Sesshomaru stayed next to her, curling his body around his wife's as the herbs were prepared, inwardly snarling and wishing he could snap at the woman to hurry. Rin had already succumbed to near unconsciousness…her forehead twitching in discomfort.

"This should clear out the toxicans." The healer said, handing him the mixture of herbs, squished to look like some type of green mesh. "You will have to feed it to her."

Grabbing a pinch of the icky green stuff, he pushed open her mouth and dropped the herbs inside. For a moment, Rin frowned with disgust…but there was no other sign of recovery. He moved his gaze to the woman, who nodded in satisfaction. "Feed it all to her and allow her to rest. The effects shouldn't be immediate. You are lucky that humans aren't as easily killed with this type of poison. Most of the youkai poison we have found treatments for, and those that we have not…they aren't the type of poisons that are too common."

_Lucky?_ The thought seemed ridiculous. "You may leave now, Healer." He growled softly, grabbing another pinch and dropping it into Rin's open mouth.

She frowned but said nothing even as guards led her away.

* * *

Rin could feel Sesshomaru's breathing on her neck, just as she could feel the warm arm thrown around her and the leg trapping her next to him. She shifted, opening her eyes blearily. She felt weak…moving she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed.

A flash of memories came to her, poison and a leering man above her…betrayal from her maid. She groaned loudly, her muscles shaking with exhaustion. "Sesshomaru?" she said, whimpering softly when he immediately shifted and nudged her with his nose.

"Are you all right, Rin?"

"Weak."

Golden eyes came into view and he seemed to be frowning. Touching her face gently, his clawed tips within view. He was so gentle with her…so different than what people expected him to be. "Perhaps you just need to rest more." The deep rumble that came from his voice was soothing.

She shifted closer, her hands shaking and she could feel her face turn pale as the blood drained. "Be careful." A white hand shot out and touched her shoulder. Concerned golden eyes stared down at her. "Be careful." He said, softer than before.

When Rin wiped her eyes and glanced back at him, worry filled his eyes. She smiled gently. "I'm fine."

Sesshomaru gave a gurgle of disagreement, pressing his hands to make her lay down flat on his chest.

"I'm fine." She repeated, scowling at the sound of doubt in his rumble. "Really."

"Sleep Rin…and rest with me."

Rin tilted her head upwards, frowning. "I-,"

A clawed tip rested against her soft lips and a mouth curled in a slight smile. "Rest." Lips pressed a kiss to her forehead and...she couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

Finished -

A/N _I'm done…_she stared woefully at the screen, blinking and trying to understand. _I'm done…_she thought to herself, feeling her throat close up in emotion.

_For now…_the thought whispered…and she grinned with anticipation.

Thank you to everyone, it means so much to be to see how much you have enjoyed it. If you have any questions post them and I'll see if I should add an epilogue or not. I'll think about it a little more. It would be a short chapter though…500words maybe. Thank you all for the support, the ones that favorited it and subscribed. You guys are fantastic! ALSO, to two hundred reviews! **(blows a kiss)** love to you all and look for my next project. Already in process! ^_^


	35. Epilogue

Title: Epilogue

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 733

Rating: T

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin

Summary: There was something beautiful…

Epilogue

They would be strong…that seemed to be their motto in the coming days. As the poison drained from her body, which grew weak with exhaustion and the toll that the poison had made, they would be strong together.

United.

They saw each other everyday, sought each other when they felt the stirrings in their heart, urging them to seek out each other. She said that it was not his fault…but he did not believe that.

"Sesshomaru." A sweet voice beckoned in the night, watching him as he strolled through the gardens. His breathing evened out, much more relaxed. He just wanted to be away for some time. Just left alone to wallow. But when he turned and saw her standing there in her night clothes, her eyes dark with concern and the shadows of the night encasing her face with darkness.

"Rin," his voice sounded hoarse to his own ears. "Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." A hint of an eyebrow arched and he let the warmth bubble in his stomach. Happiness.

He grumbled quietly. "I told Mother to watch you."

A smile, "You did but you only said watch me. You did not say that she had to stop me from going to you." Something flickered in her eyes, uncertainty. "I could feel your unhappiness."

Something stung in his heart. "I did not mean for my emotions to reach you."

She stepped forward, her breathing closer to his, warmth beckoning him to reach toward her. "Let it go." A hand placed on his chest. "Let it go." Rin repeated.

He breathed out a sigh, her head resting against his chest. Two arms came around her…

His mother left the area...satisfied.

* * *

Three years later…

Love, it was said that it was not possible for a youkai to feel love.

_There was something beautiful…_the thought seemed to escape the blockade he had built, watching as Rin smiled gently at the child nestled in her arms, two twin ears peeking out of the clothes. The glowing smile and the beauty it seemed to possess..._beautiful._

There was a fullness in her smile that had seemed to be lacking such a long time ago. Something that made her eyes alit with love and adoration. It was nearly the same way she looked at him, just with…something softer and lighter, tender.

_Beautiful…_inwardly he smiled and walked toward them. She was sitting in the gardens, swiping at flies that dared to hover too close to them…and she was singing.

When he moved beside them, brushing away a long strand of hair that had fallen into her face. She was beautiful…something so…precious.

And then he looked down and two golden eyes, blurry with sleep, flickered upwards to meet his. A sweet smile widened on the child's face…and something in his heart squeezed. He sat beside his wife.

"Hello, Darling." Rin said, shifting her head to smile up at him.

A noise escaped him and it seemed to speak well enough for him.

She laughed softly, her fingertips brushing the cheek of the baby with fondness. Her eyes seemed to have retained that same look as before. "Isn't he precious? Our own little prince."

A hand brushed against her side and a gorgeous smile appeared on her face. Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Lovely."

Rin leaned forward, her lips hovering against his cheek. "Wonderful."

And he tilted his head to meet them, arms wrapping around her waist.

Their son, Masaru, snuggled closer in his mother's arms. Eyes slowly, very slowly, drifting down in slumber.

A/N Masaru, meaning victory. Thank you all so much for following this story! I appreciate everything so much!


End file.
